Ficlets en vrac
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Des OS trop petits pour être postés individuellement, des idées qui me traversent, des stupidités en quelques mots...Du tout et de rien !
1. Le bisou

Titre : Le bisou

Rating : K

Personnages : Enfant!Corse - Enfant!Nord-Pas-de-Calais - Pays-Bas - Ancienne Belgique

Note de l'auteur : Un tout petit OS sur toute la cuteness de Corse quand il était petit...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le petit corse gonfla les joues et croisa les bras, montrant son mécontentement, mais le hollandais fut intraitable. Christian est un petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus qui semble à peine âgé de huit ans. Il voulait simplement aller rendre visite à son ami, Quentin, en profitant du fait qu'Occitanie veuille voir Belgique. Sauf qu'en arrivant devant la porte de son copain, il avait trouvé ce truc devant qui ne voulait pas le laisser passer.

- Quentin est malade, il doit se reposer.

- Alors je veux le voir pour voir s'il va bien ou pas ! réclama-t-il.

Abel secoua la tête, catégorique. Le petit brun lui tourna le dos en l'ignorant avant de réaliser que ça ne lui ferait pas ouvrir la porte. Alors il planta ses yeux océans hérités de son père dans ceux du hollandais.

- C'est mon ami, je dois voir s'il va bien ou pas !

- Tu es très gentil, mais non.

- Juste lui dire un truc !

- Non.

- Un petit truc !

- Non.

- Un TOUT petit truc !

- Non.

Il gonfla encore les joues et s'en alla. Le hollandais ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce ne serait pas une porte qui arrêterait Christian Luciani ! Il devait veiller sur son ami, c'était son devoir, il devait protéger ses amis ! Et ses cousins ! Et ses frères et sœurs ! Et son papa ! Et…Tout le monde, en fait. Il était un justicier, voilà.

Alors, que faire ? Il s'approcha à nouveau de l'espèce de Cerbère qui l'empêchait de passer.

- Soit tu me laisses passer, soit…

- Soit ?

- Soit je HURLE dans le couloir et Quentin il pourra pas se reposer !

Abel soupira et se frotta le front.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille, je le sens…Je te laisse deux minutes, tu ne cries pas, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

Mouhahaha, il gagnait toujours. Evidemment, il ne comptait pas rester que deux minutes, il resterait jusqu'à ce que toute la vilaine maladie de Quentin soit partie ! Occitanie faisait comme ça ave celui, il restait assis sur son lit et après il avait plus mal. Alors il allait faire pareil.

Le petit albinos aux yeux mauves sourit en le voyant et il s'approcha.

- Quentin, ferme les yeux.

Abel les observa en haussant un sourcil. Intrigué, le petit malade ferma les yeux. Alors Christian lui posa un petit bisou sur les lèvres avant de faire un grand sourire provoquant en regardant le hollandais.

- Ah ! Je lui ai fait un bisou, alors je suis malade aussi donc j'ai le droit de rester !

Le petit albinos aux yeux mauves était devenu pourpre alors que son grand frère se plaquait la main sur le front. Il s'apprêtait à virer la peste corse de la chambre mais sa mère, Belgique, posa une main sur son épaule.

- Allez, Abel, il ne dérangera pas Quentin, laisse les un petit peu pendant qu'Occitanie est là, ils ne peuvent pas se voir très souvent, après tout…

- Merci !

Quentin n'avait toujours pas capté ce qui venait de se passer. Avec un soupir, le hollandais sortit en marmonnant que ce gamin risquait de devenir un fouineur de première classe doublé d'un comploteur machiavélique en grandissant…

* * *

Abel : N'empêche que j'avais raison...Il est devenu un fouineur de première classe et un comploteur machiavélique...

Christian : Ouais, et en prime, ton petit frère aussi !

Review ? :3


	2. Papa quand tu s'ras mort

Titre : Papa quand tu s'ras mort

Rating : K

Personnages : Enfant!Corse - Occitanie - Rome

Note de l'auteur : J'ai récupéré mon ordi, ouaiiiis ! Ah, et la chanson est une reprise de "Papa quand tu s'ras mort" d'un chanteur (normand) très peu connu, j'ai nommé : François Lemonnier (tellement peu connu que j'ai pas trouvé le quart de ses chansons sur Youtube...) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Corse entendit son prénom et se cacha derrière un des murs de pierre pour écouter. Le petit garçon tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant la voix de son oncle Rome et celle de tonton Gaule.

- …une peste, ingérable et malpoli.  
- Tu y vas un peu fort, là, Rome, Christian est un enfant, les tiens ne sont pas mieux.  
- Pas mieux ?! Mais tu l'as vu ce sauvage ?! Il est malpoli, il crie souvent, il court partout, il fouine partout, il est méchant avec son père…  
- Tu veux qu'on parle de Lovino ?

Le petit garçon tritura ses vêtements de toile, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le sol remplis de larmes prêtes à couler. C'était pas très gentil de dire tout ça sur lui…En plus, Rome et Occitanie avaient presque le même caractère, ils étaient d'accord sur tout…Son papa pensait-il la même chose de lui… ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas toujours très facile à supporter et qu'il n'était pas très démonstratif niveau câlins mais...Méritait-il vraiment tous ces mots ?  
A deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots, il rentra chez lui en réfléchissant. Il l'aimait beaucoup, son papa, et il ne voulait pas qu'il pense de mauvaises choses comme ça sur lui...Peut-être devait-il changer quelque chose dans son caractère ? Être plus gentil ? Hum...Celui considéré comme le plus sage des enfants était son cousin, Feliciano...Peut-être devait-il imiter ce petit crétin ? Il allait essayer...  
Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit et prit une feuille de papyrus et son calame, tige de roseau à tremper dans l'encre pour écrire. Il allait écrire une chanson à son papa, voilà. On ne pourra pas venir dire qu'il ne faisait pas d'efforts !  
Il s'appliqua bien à sa tâche jusqu'au retour d'Occitanie à la maison.

- Mon loulou, je suis rentré !  
- J'arrive, p'pa !

Il courut à la rencontre de son père, son papyrus à la main. Le grand brun sourit et se pencha pour lui frotter les cheveux et plaquer un baiser sur son front avant d'enlever sa cape.

- Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé pendant mon absence ?  
- Non, je t'ai écris une chanson !  
- Une chanson ? Vraiment ?

Christian acquiesça et le fit asseoir en se raclant la gorge. Il ne chantait pas souvent, il doutait un peu de ses capacités mais, dans l'ensemble, ça devrait le faire...  
Alors il commença à chanter de sa voix encore enfantine et aigue sous le regard complètement gaga de son père.

"Papa quand tu s'ras mort  
Tu s'ras tranquille dans ton tombeau,  
Je sais bien qu't'es le plus fort,  
Peut-être pas le plus beau.  
Moi je serais tout seul,  
Et je tirerais la gueule.  
Mais j'pourrais embêter Gaule,  
J'finirais peut-être en tôle...  
Mais j'pourrais embêter Gaule,  
J'finirais peut-être en tôle...

Papa quand tu s'ras mort t'auras du souci à t'faire,  
J'connais bien tes amis ; je leur ferais des misères.  
J'ferais toujours le con,  
Emmerdant les nations,  
Tu f'rais mieux d'pas partir,  
Ou ça va être le délire.  
Tu f'rais mieux d'pas partir,  
Ou ça va être le délire.

Papa quand tu s'ras mort,  
J'essaierais de dev'nir fort,  
J'protége'rais mes cousins,  
Voire tous les autres gamins.  
J'gard'rais mon caractère,  
Tout en restant bien trop fier,  
J'me ferais pleins d'amis,  
Comme toi tu l'a fais aussi.  
J'me ferais pleins d'amis,  
Comme toi tu l'as fais aussi.

Papa quand tu s'ras mort,  
Tu n'auras plus jamais tort,  
Moi je serais en pleurs,  
J'essaierais d'pas avoir peur.  
Après tout je l'sais bien,  
J'suis pas l'meilleur gamin,  
Je suis bourré d'défauts,  
Tout le monde voudra ma peau.  
Je suis bourré d'défauts,  
Tout le monde voudra ma peau.

Papa quand tu s'ras mort,  
J'essaierais d'tenir le bord.  
En fait, j'voudrais qu'tu restes,  
Même si je suis une sale peste.  
Même si j'suis maladroit,  
J'essaie de te dire ça :  
Je t'adore malgré tout,  
Même si tu es un peu fou.  
Je t'adore malgré tout,  
Même si on est tous les deux fous !"

Occitanie cligna des yeux, cherchant si les paroles étaient des éloges ou des insultes. Il se décida à se dire que son fils voulait juste qu'il ne meurt pas et le prit dans ses bras en riant.

- Tu es un chanteur-né ! C'est vraiment mignon mais...Pourquoi tu as eu soudainement eu envie de faire ça pour moi ? Et pourquoi dis-tu que tu es une peste...  
- Ben...J'ai entendu Rome dire que j'étais une peste, malpoli, ingérable...Et comme vous êtes souvent d'accord...Je me suis dit que...Peut-être...Tu pensais pareil et moi...

Au bord des larmes, il relâcha enfin la pression en éclatant en sanglots, serrant les pans de velours des vêtements de son père. Il déballa tout son sac, expliquant qu'il avait peur d'être un mauvais fils et qu'il essayait du coup de ressembler à Feliciano.

- A Feliciano ? Mais...Pourquoi Feliciano ?

Occitanie frottait doucement le dos de son fils, essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient et lui caressant les cheveux. Rome allait voir ce qu'il allait voir pour oser raconter de telles choses sur son petit Christian...

- Parce que Feliciano il est gentil...Non ?  
- Mais Christian...Si tu veux ressembler à Feliciano, et bien...Tu n'as plus qu'à t'habiller en fille, à devenir lâche, pleurnichard, candide, naïf et, il faut être honnête, stupide. Ce serait dommage, toi qui es si courageux, fort et malin, non ? Moi, je t'adore comme tu es ! Au contraire, je ne peux pas demander mieux ! Je sais que tu deviendras quelqu'un d'honnête et de bien, pas comme nous, tous les imbéciles que nous sommes à passer notre temps à guerroyer les uns contre les autres. Je sais que tu deviendras quelqu'un qui ne se battra que pour des idéaux justes. Que tu deviendras un guerrier capable de protéger ses amis et tout le monde ! Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et de très fort, Christian, et surtout, tu es mon fils...Ne change rien.

Le petit garçon renifla et releva ses grands yeux bleus humides sur son papa avant de se serrer contre lui dans un gros câlin. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes au moins jusqu'à ce que Christian reprenne du poil de la bête. Il s'extirpa des bras d'Occitanie et commença à courir vers la sortie.

- Tu as raison, je vais même devenir très fort ! Encore plus fort que maintenant !  
- Oh, et tu compte aller t'entraîner, là ?  
- Oui, je vais sauter d'une falaise ! Parce ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort !  
- Gaaah mais sauter d'une falaise ça tue !

Le petit garçon eut un moment d'absence.

- Ah oui. Bon, ben...Je vais provoquer Nat ET Nolwenn en duel tous les deux ! En même temps !  
- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller te promener avec ton vieux père ?  
- Hum...D'accord ! Comme ça je serais plus fort à supporter les gens chiants !  
- Maiiiis...

* * *

Corse : Ca fait deux fois, là...On peut éviter de parler de mon enfance ?

Basse-Normandie : Tant qu'on parle pas de la mienne...

Review ? :3


	3. Quimperlé et les grandes eaux

Titre : Quimperlé et les grandes eaux

Personnages : Quimperlé, Dirk, Finistère et Bretagne

Note de l'auteur : A tous ceux qui subissent ou connaissent des gens qui subissent les inondations en Bretagne, je pense très fort à vous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quimperlé jura en remontant son pantalon d'une main, portant un enfant avec son autre bras. Ses jambes étaient sous l'eau et elle avançait tant bien que mal dans la tempête hurlante. La mère de l'enfant marchait à ses côtés, son fils de sept ans dans les bras. Enfin, elle atteignit un refuge et les y déposa avant de retourner braver la tempête à la recherche d'autres gens perdus dans ce capharnaüm. On ne voyait même plus les fleuves sous toute cette eau…Et les représentantes desdits fleuves ? Où étaient-elles ? La situation ne devait pas être brillante pour elles aussi et, sans mauvais jeux de mots, elles devaient être débordées…Si elle chopait ce crétin de tempête Dirk, il ne ferait pas de vieux os avec elle…

Une lumière apparut au loin, atténuée par le mur de pluie. Elle s'y dirigea avec difficulté au cas où ce serait quelqu'un en détresse. Ses cheveux roux collaient à son visage pâle et ses vêtements imperméables allaient finir par rendre l'âme. La lumière était pâle, plutôt blanche…Lorsqu'elle y fut, elle comprit.

- Alors, Quimperlé, comment trouves-tu ma petite tempête ?

Elle grinça des dents. Devant elle, le fameux Dirk. Comme toutes les tempêtes, ses jambes ne se voyaient pas, enveloppés dans des nuages et des vents hurlant alors qu'il flottait doucement. Ses cheveux blancs fouettaient son front et ses yeux noirs la dévisageaient d'un air méchant. Elle jura, la tempête Christian avait été un petit peu plus sympa, au moins…

Dans l'eau en-dessous de l'homme nageaient trois sirènes. Elle pâlit en les reconnaissant, ces trois sœurs rousses à la queue émeraude. Ellé, Isole et Laïta, les trois fleuves se jetant chez elles. Elles semblaient hypnotisées…Dirk les avait sûrement placées sous son emprise pour envahir Quimperlé par leurs eaux.

- Tu veux quoi ?! cria-t-elle, tentant de couvrir le bruit du vent.

Le soir tombait, bientôt, ils ne verraient plus rien du tout. Dirk voleta un peu, faisant un tour sur lui-même d'un air espiègle, avant de répondre.

- Je veux simplement m'amuser ! Vous, les régions côtières, vous vous permettez de profiter de la mer, il faut bien qu'elle reprenne ses droits de temps en temps !

- Va-t-en !

- C'est toi qui vas m'y forcer ? Ouuuh j'ai peur !

La petite ville serra les dents et se prépara à combattre. Mais la tempête avait raison, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Gênée par l'eau en plus du fait qu'elle avait usé de toute sa magie pour aider les gens…Elle était déjà épuisée. Dirk eut un sale sourire et tendit sa main vers elle, lui envoyant une brutale bourrasque. Elle chuta dans l'eau et tâcha d'en ressortir sans se noyer. La pluie redoubla d'ardeur, on n'y voyait presque plus rien, à part la lumière pâle que dégageait le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Soudain, elle sentit des mains attraper les siennes pour la couler.

- Leïta, Isole, non ! Reprenez vos…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la troisième, Ellé, lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire cruel de Dirk avant qu'elle ne les ferme, luttant pour échapper à l'emprise des trois sirènes. Soudain, elle fut lâchée et releva vite la tête pour une grande inspiration. Les trois fleuves observaient tout autour d'elles, visiblement perdues.

- Quimperlé, ça va mieux ?

Elle plissa les yeux en direction de la voix.

- FINISTERE ! J'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir !

Elle sauta au cou de la région avec soulagement.

- Désolé, avec Stefan on été en train de combattre cette saloperie du côté de Clohars-Carnoët mais il a fui. Stefan ne devrait pas tarder non plus.

- Pas grave, Clohars' va bien ?

- Oui…Enfin plus ou moins, après tout il est côtier…Je vais vous protéger, tu as l'air épuisée.

Elle acquiesça et le lâcha pour se mettre derrière lui. Ellé, Leïta et Isole se confondirent en excuse mais elle ne leur en voulait pas. Les tempêtes avaient ce diabolique pouvoir d'hypnotisme des fleuves, mers et autres représentations aquatiques.

Finistère se craqua les doigts. En tant que département dit « de la mer », il contrôlait la délicate magie aquatique. Le problème : Dirk aussi. Eau contre eau, ça allait être long. Ce serait à celui qui tomberait en dernier, sûrement.

- Oh ? On vient aider sa petite ville ?

- Ca s'appelle avoir des responsabilités, une notion que vous, les tempêtes, ne devaient pas comprendre.

Vexé, Dirk envoya une violente rafale de pluie sur Finistère pour l'aveugler mais le département ne se laissa pas avoir, fermant les yeux et se guidant au son. Il entendit nettement la tempête lui foncer dessus et le bloqua pour le plaquer dans l'eau, prenant une grande inspiration. L'albinos aux yeux noirs pouvait respirer sous l'eau immédiatement. Lui, avait besoin de quelques secondes d'adaptation. Dirk se débattit comme un fou en l'injuriant mais il le maintint bien au fond, appuyant ses doigts sur sa gorge. Mais la tempête parvint à le repousser violemment avec son vent, se relevant d'un air furieux.

- Comment oses-tu m'humilier ainsi ! Misérable petit département ! Tu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que quelque chose lui sauta dessus et le renvoya au fond de l'eau. Stefan lui mit une violente droite, le sonnant, et l'attrapa par le col.

- Tu. Touches. Pas. A. Mes. Villes !

- Que…

En rage, le petit roux lui mit un violent coup de boule. Dirk gémit de douleur et rassembla à peu près ses esprits. Lui tout seul contre une région, un département, une ville et trois fleuves…C'était pas très égal. Il s'envola brusquement haut dans le ciel, mort de honte.

- Je reviendrais, ne croyez pas avoir gagné !

Le vent redoubla d'intensité et il disparut. La pluie se calma légèrement et les protagonistes purent respirer.

- Finistère, Quimperlé, ça va ? Les filles, vous n'êtes plus hypnotisées ?

- Non, monsieur Stefan…

- Parfait. Pied de guerre, on en a pas fini, Poitou-Charente a des emmerdes avec lui aussi, il nous aidera. Quimperlé, tu as mis ta population à l'abri ?

- Chef, oui chef !

- Parfait. Reste là, protège les, essaye d'arranger les choses dans ta ville. Finistère, tu viens avec moi, il faut qu'on le retrouve. On le poursuivra jusqu'à le battre. 'Tain je commence à en avoir marre des tempêtes ! Et Christian avait été plus sympa que celui-là, lui…Etpuis j'avais la consolation de pouvoir me dire que Demi-Normandie mangeait aussi à ce niveau-là…M'enfin. En route.

* * *

Stefan : Tu as humanisé des régions, des départements, des villes, des fleuves et des tempêtes...Prochaine étape : elle va humaniser des chaises.

Review ? :3


	4. Rohlilala Madiba

Titre : Rohlilala Madiba

Rating : K

Personnages : Afrique du Sud - Angleterre

Note d el'auteur : Oui, je sais, le sujet est passé depuis "longtemps" mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils étaient tous étonnés. Ruhli, ici ? La jeune femme ne venait que rarement voir ses « collègues nations » occidentaux. Normal, après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. A elle, son peuple et ses frères noirs.

La jeune femme se contenta de les observer. Ses yeux noirs ne leur portait aucun reproches, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait enterrée toute haine au fond d'elle. Elle était vêtu de vêtements simples, tee-shirt rouge sur pantalon noir, et ses cheveux bruns étaient savamment tressés. A ses poignets pendaient des chaînes brisés qu'elle gardait pour symboliser la liberté nouvelle de son peuple. Pour leur rappeler sans cesse ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et comment elle s'en était sortie. Ses lèvres pulpeuses restaient closes. Depuis qu'elle était entrée, en plein sommet mondial, un grand silence s'était installé. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Rohlilala Madiba est mort.

Angleterre fut le premier à comprendre. Angleterre qui était celui, en personne, qui l'avait enchaîné avec Pays-Bas, lorsqu'ils s'étaient partagés les terres de la jeune femme noire. Angleterre qui avait saigné son peuple. Angleterre qui s'en voulait tant qu'il n'osait même plus observer les pupilles brunes implacables de la noire.

Il se leva immédiatement et la prie dans ses bras, bien qu'étant légèrement plus petit, le geste y était. Visiblement, personne ne comprenait. Il eut un tic agacé et tourna seulement la tête vers les autres nations.

- Nelson Mandela est mort. Rohlilala Madiba. Nelson Mandela. Le père de la nation sud-africaine. Wankers.

* * *

Review ? :3


	5. Infaillible

Titre : Infaillible

Rating : K+

Personnages : Basse-Normandie - Montsurvent

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, vous connaissez l'histoire de la petite commune de Montsurvent par coeur à présent XD

* * *

Léan se réveillait tranquillement, dans sa maison de bois installée à Montsurvent. Il alla ouvrir les volets et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait pleins de panneaux sur la route. Allons bon…A coup sûr, la commune avait encore mis en place des travaux sans lui en parler au préalable…C'était agaçant cette manie de toujours faire ce qu'elle voulait en se fichant de l'avis des autres. Surtout en se fichant du sien, d'avis, d'ailleurs. Il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit à la Sorière. Il frappa et fut accueilli par une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux marrons, plutôt petite de taille, encore en pyjama.

- Quoi ?

- Politesse, Montsurvent…C'est quoi les travaux que tu as encore mis en place sans me demander mon avis ?

- Parce que j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un gamin ?

Elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Aimable. Il le savait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas (du tout) du matin. « Gamin… » Oui, après tout, elle était déjà adulte lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant…

Il soupira et entra quand même, sachant très bien qu'il allait se faire hurler dessus.

- ON RENTRE PAS CHEZ LES GENS COMME CA !

- Montsurvent, on peut discuter calmement ?

- Nan. C'est pas parce que tu as eu la bonne idée d'installer ta région sur MA ville comme un espèce de BARBARE que tu as tout pouvoir sur moi ! J'existaiS avant ta naissance, jeune con ! MONTE SUPRA VENTUM CA TE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ?!

Dès qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle lui balançait au visage le fait qu'elle était déjà une ville à l'époque Gallo-romaine, lorsque lui offrait des fleurs aux gens et demandait à Stefan de l'épouser.

- Ca n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que tu fais des travaux sans me parler.

- C'EST LE PROGRES ! Jeune con.

- Un peu de respect…

- Je ne respecte pas le type qui nous a envahis comme un barbare !Nous, on était tranquille, Stefan il nous avait demandé gentiment s'il pouvait installer son peuple par chez nous ! Ah, là, on avait la paix ! ET PUIS T'ES ARRIVE ! Barbare ! Rustre ! Normand !

Léan roula des yeux. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Ah, oui, les travaux…

- Certes, mais, pour les travaux tu…

- Et puis tu es toujours là à me casser les pieds ! Ma foire aux oies, hein ?! Depuis 1100 je la faisais ma foire aux oies, tous les ans ! Et puis MONSIEUR a décidé en 1963 de la supprimer !

- On était en temps d'après-guerre et…

- Ah oui ? Bah la foire de Lessay elle a pas été supprimée, elle ! AH ! Mais excuses-moi, c'est normal, après tout je n'ai que 347 habitants donc c'est pas grave, HEIN !

- Certes, mais, en ce qui concerne les…

- Forcément ! Les deux tiers de ma population ont été décimés en 1348 par la peste noire ! Et puis t'étais tellement occupé ailleurs à faire je sais pas quoi que les cadavres été balancés sur le seuil des portes ! Enterrés à la va-vite dans la fosse commune ! Tu m'as envahi mais tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi, hein ! Et la Guerre de Cent ans ?!

- Je vous ai tous protégé pendant la Guerre de Cent ans !

- Ouais, bah de 1420 à 1450, j'ai mangé, moi ! IL Y AVAIT UN CORPS DE GARDE INSTALLE DANS MON MANOIR !

- Je sais, je sais !

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas tué dans le berceau, le rosbif ?!

- C'est devenu quelqu'un de bien !

- Après avoir réduit en esclavage la moitié de la population, piqué des territoires à France et massacré des villes entières !

- Oui, mais…

Léan soupira. C'était impossible de discuter avec cette fille. Seule Montmartin y arrivait (à peu près), Stefan (enfin, ils se criaient mutuellement dessus, c'était leur langage, semblait-il) et Saint-Malo-de-la-Lande, le siège de la communauté de commune dont elle faisait partie. Il laissa tomber, après tout, les travaux qu'elle faisait faire ne gênaient pas tant que ça, et partit avant de la frapper. On ne frappe pas ses villes, on ne frappe pas les filles et on ne frappe pas les gens plus âgés que nous. Donc, on ne frappe une de ses villes féminines plus vieilles que nous.

Montsurvent le regarda partir et retourna se coucher avec une exclamation de victoire. Elle allait pouvoir faire la grasse mat'…Cette technique pour faire partir Léan lorsqu'il venait l'embêter trop tôt le matin était infaillible.

In-fai-lli-ble.

* * *

La maison où Léan habite existe, au fait :D

Review ? :3


	6. Le grand frère de grand frère

Titre : Le grand frère de grand frère

Rating : K

Personnages : Basse-Normandie - Canada - France - Angleterre

Note de l'auteur : J'ai appris ça sur un site d'anecdotes...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Angleterre était chez France. Léan aussi. Pur hasard, le normand était gentiment venu aider sa nation à faire des paperasses puis l'anglais avait débarqué à l'improviste. Ils avaient tranquillement pris le thé et discuté. Mais forcément, Francis et Arthur avaient commencé à se disputer. Canada était arrivé discrètement et leur dispute s'était orienté sur lui, à savoir qui avait pu être le meilleur père…

- Tu es arrivé comme un sauvage en colonisant tout son territoire, wanker !

- Quoi ?! Toi, tu 'las arraché aux bras aiment de son père, sauvage !

Léan soupira et frotta les cheveux blonds du petit canadien en lui soufflant un « ils sont stupides, hein ? ». Matthew n'osa pas acquiescer mais n'en pensait pas moins. Soudain, les deux européens se tournèrent vers le fils.

- Et bien dis-le, Matthew, à la première impression, la première fois que tu nous a vu, qui as-tu préféré ?

Le pauvre petit Canada ne put répondre, ne voulant attrister aucun de ses papas…Il aimait autant « papa » que « daddy », lui…En désespoir de cause, il choisit le joker qui, il devait l'avouer, était la plus sincère vérité.

- Léan…

Les deux ouvrirent des yeux ronds avant de fixer le normand qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Mais il n'a jamais débarqué chez toi…

- Si…Et même avant vous…En l'an mille et quelques il a débarqué sur mes côtes…Et…Hum…Même si je vous adore, au début, vous vous êtes battu pour m'avoir et mon peuple n'a pas toujours été très bien traité…Lui n'a rien fait, il m'a offert des fleurs et nos deux peuples ont fait du commerce paisiblement pour prospérer…Voilà.

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent encore et Basse-Normandie se sentit obligé de justifier, tout à coup.

- Je n'allais pas l'envahir, c'était un tout petit enfant adorable, et puis, je suis un pacifique moi !

- Ah bah ça, je l'ai senti passer, le pacifique, wanker.

- Tu étais déjà occupé par Danemark, et tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas encore assez mature pour s'occuper d'une nation aussi jeune.

- Ben voyons…

- Mais…commença France, Léan, tu sais, quand je venais d'annexer Stefan…On s'entendait vraiment pas bien, il me haïssait réellement à l'époque et je cherchais un moyen pour qu'on s'entende mieux…Tu m'avais conseillé d'entreprendre avec lui un voyage vers l'Ouest à la recherche de nouvelles terres. Mais, si tu savais qu'il y avait Canada, pourquoi…

- Parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant dont je n'ai pas pu m'occuper car Amérique du Nord a fini par m'empêcher de le voir, trouvant que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur lui. Je n'étais pas assez puissant pour aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Toi, si. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez le protéger et qu'en plus, cette volonté de protéger cet adorable petit garçon vous rapprocherait.

Les trois autres blonds fixèrent Léan, bouches-bées. Si Stefan apprenait ça, il allait péter une durite. Valait mieux qu'il ne le sache jamais. Francis fut le premier à réagir en souriant.

- Mais en fait…Tu es le grand frère de grand frère !

* * *

Au fait, je ne dis pas (que) des conneries, la majorité de ce que je dis est historique ! Comme ça on apprend de nouvelles choses ensemble (déformation professionnelle de future prof) ! Et puis, c'est quand même classe dans une discussion de montrer que vous savez que Nelson Mandela est mort, que la France veut réunifier les Normandie (Hollande vient de relancer le débat en plus ! Il a pas peur lui !), que les viking ont découvert le Canada (précisément Terre Neuve) en l'an mille (bien qu'ils connaissaient déjà le Groenland qui fait géographiquement partie de l'Amérique du Nord) et même, attention chose qui vous sera utile toute votre vie, QU'IL Y A DES TRAVAUX A MONTSURVENT DEVANT LA SEULE ET UNIQUE MAISON EN BOIS DE LA COMMUNE (j'aime ma ville !)

Bref, Review ? xD


	7. God save the queenMais pas l'honneur

Titre : God save the Queen...Mais pas l'honneur

Rating : K

Personnages : Angleterre - France

Note de l'auteur : Merci à ma prof' de nous avoir partagé cette anecdote géniale !

* * *

-Hey, Arthur !

L'anglais se retourna vers Francis alors qu'il ramassait ses documents. Le français lui fit un grand sourire provoquant et prononça du bout des lèvres un « Louis XIV » presque murmuré. Angleterre devint rouge de rage et quitta la salle en claquant la porte, jetant un froid, alors que le blond était mort de rire.

Prusse et Espagne ne comprenaient pas ce qui faisait rire leur ami (et il riait sans eux en plus) et voulurent en apprendre plus, surtout si ça pouvait faire enrager le rosbif. Leur meilleur ami les fit languir un peu pour le plaisir avant de décider de dire ça à tout le monde. C'était juste trop drôle, le monde entier devait être au courant. Il convoqua donc un maximum de monde (en tâchant que le pire cuisinier du monde ne l'apprenne pas) dans la salle de réunion et monta sur l'estrade.

- Vous connaissez tous Angleterre ?

- Ben…Oui, lâcha Prusse.

- Vous connaissez tous son hymne dont il est si fier ?

Il avait un sourire malicieux qui s'agrandit lorsqu'Allemagne acquiesça avec un « Ja, « God Save the Queen ».

- Vous savez d'où il vient ? Je vous avoue que j'avais oublié ce détail, c'est en l'entendant à la télévision que je me suis souvenu de son origine…Il était une fois, Louis XIV, mon célèbre roi soleil. Atteint d'une fistule anale, il fut opéré avec succès. Lully, un musicien italien bisexuel, décida de chanter en l'honneur de ce miracle ! Il entonna donc un air royal, chantant des « dieu sauve notre roi », tout ça, tout ça…Des ambassadeurs anglais passant par là décidèrent de noter et traduire la chanson qui, plus tard…Devint l'hymne national du punk !

Il y eut un grand silence, chacun tentant de comprendre vraiment l'histoire. Soudain, Espagne éclata de rire.

- Alors en fait, l'hymne national du rosbif vient du trou du cul de Louis XIV !

A la porte, Angleterre serra les dents et retourna chez lui en serrant les dents. Il ressortit tous ses vieux livres d'histoire. Francis allait payer. Il allait trouver un truc encore pire. Il allait payer. Non mais.

* * *

Prochaines ficlets :

- Arthur se plaignant des "mauvais traitements" de Léan à Francis...

Review ? :3


	8. Trop mignon

Titre : Trop mignon

Rating : K

Personnages : Basse-Normandie - Child!Angleterre - Child!France

Note de l'auteur : Ce passage était rapidement cité dans "Arme Fatale", le voilà XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Francis n'était encore qu'un enfant lors du premier millénaire après Jésus Christ. Mais il se débrouillait bien, faisant de sa nation un bel endroit, agréable et prospère. Il vivait en paix avec ses voisins. Vers l'Ouest, il y avait le très gentil Léan et sa sœur, Nathalie, les Normandie. Le grand blond et lui s'entendaient même très bien, le normand le surprotégeait un petit peu, mais bon…Il y avait aussi Stefan et Nolwenn, les Bretagne. Il ne les voyait pas beaucoup, ils préféraient souvent rester dans leurs terres, mais s'entendait bien avec eux aussi. A l'Est, il y avait Haute et Basse Lorraines, deux jeunes filles incapables de s'entendre mais très attachantes. Et Bourgogne, un homme dont il se méfiait légèrement mais appréciait la compagnie. Au Nord, séparés par la mer, se trouvait Angleterre, un enfant un tout petit peu plus jeune que lui. Sous la coupelle de Léan, il était la plupart de temps en Normandie. Francis pouvait donc le voir souvent et l'adorait (il était trop mignon).

C'était un de ces jours où il traînait chez le normand (toujours heureux de recevoir des gens dans sa maison). Nathalie lisait tranquillement devant la cheminée et Léan était assis à table, la tête posée sur les mains et les coudes sur la table, à le regarder manger son assiette de teurgoule (d'accord, niveau présentation on repassera mais ce machin était hyper bon). Arthur était à côté de lui et ne touchait pas à son propre dessert, fixant la nourriture avec un air suspicieux. Soudain, il s'approcha du français d'un air timide.

- Ben tu sais, Léan des fois il me tape dessus.

Francis n'eut le temps de rien faire que le visage de l'adorable petit anglais se plissa. Arthur baissa les yeux en triturant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Et puis même que des fois il m'enferme à la cave…

Le plus vieux des deux blonds leva ses yeux mauves sur Léan en haussant un sourcil. Le normand ne réagissait même pas à ces accusations.

Angleterre vint se coller à France qui le serra contre lui.

- Et puis des fois il me donne pas à manger ! Et il est méchant !

Arthur éclata en sanglots et Francis lui caressa les cheveux pour le consoler. Au bout d'un (très) long moment, le petit anglais s'endormit dans ses bras. Le français en profita pour lever à nouveau les yeux sur Basse-Normandie qui n'avait pas bronché.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ou il voulait juste des câlins ?

- Ben…Je lui ai jamais fait tout ça, moi…

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit alors ?

- Ben…Il était trop mignon sur l'instant…Je pouvais pas le contredire…

Ils entendirent nettement Nathalie se frapper le front avec le plat de la main.

* * *

Stefan : Léan, la stupidité incarnée...

Review ? :3


	9. Brownie

Titre : Brownie

Rating : K

Personnages : Child!Bretagne - Ancienne Bretagne (appelé ici Bretagne tout court) - Child!Ecosse - Calédonie

Note de l'auteur : J'adore les légendes écossaises...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allistor observa d'un mauvais œil la scène qui se déroulait à la porte. Bretagne, épuisé et échevelé, venait d'arriver. Calédonie lui avait ouvert et se trouvaient à présent dans ses bras deux enfants. Un garçon, petit et roux, et sa petite sœur. C'était qui ces deux-là, là ? Pourquoi ils venaient chez SON tonton à lui ?

- Armorique m'a demandé de ne pas les laisser entre les mains de Rome…Malheureusement, la fin est proche pour moi aussi…Occupe-t-en, Calédonie, s'il te plaît !

- Bien sûr, je vais te protéger aussi, tu…

- Non. J'ai encore Arthur et Dylan à la maison. Je ne les laisse pas.

- Tu aurais dû me les amener eux aussi, ils…

- Ils n'ont pas voulu. Ils voulaient rester avec moi.£

Le grand et frêle homme aux cheveux rouges se donna une tape sur le crâne, manquant de s'assommer avec sa force surhumaine.

- Mais venez tous les trois !

- Non. Je protègerais mes terres.

- Tête de mule…Si tu meurs, tu vas rien protéger du tout ! Obéis à ton grand frère !

Le roux aux longs cheveux lui tira la langue et disparut dans un tourbillon vert. Calédonie n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Il jura en serrant les deux enfants contre lui, inquiet. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il passerait outre ce fichu mur d'Hadrien que Rome avait fait construire pour les empêcher, lui et Hibernie, d'aller aider Bretagne…Ses poings se serrèrent. Avec la protection magique qu'il avait eu il ne savait comment, impossible de se téléporter. Il fallait passer en force. Comment Bretagne était-il passé ? Sûrement par la force…Quel crétin…

Le petit garçon dans ses bras se mit à émettre également une lumière verte. Il posa sa main sur son front et résorba la magie celte qui sortait.

- Non, toi, tu restes ici.

- Mais je dois aider Bretagne à repousser Rome ! Il m'a déjà pris maman et Armorique, il n'aura pas Bretagne, Arthur et Dylan !

- C'est ça, et tu vas faire quoi ? Lui écraser le pied ? Non, tu restes ici. C'est plus sûr.

- Non !

- Tête de mule ! Tu m'obéis, oui ?!

- Non !

- Tu sais dire autre chose que non ?!

- Non !

Allistor fit la moue. C'était quoi ce gamin qui se croyait assez fort pour battre Rome ? Il décréta qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne chercherait même pas à le connaître.

Calédonie parvint à convaincre le têtu de ne pas se téléporter n'importe où, surtout qu'il devait mal maîtriser ses pouvoirs. La petite fille, elle, ne disait rien, dans un espèce d'état de choc. Normal, Armorique avait dû les expédier en catastrophe chez Bretagne pour les protéger de Rome. Et ensuite, Arwel les bazardait ici, dans un lieu inconnu…Enfin, il comptait sur Allistor pour les aider à s'adapter. Il était un de leurs aînés, après tout.

Il se mit à la recherche de son cher neveu et posa les deux enfants au sol, devant lui. Le petit garçon aux mèches rouges plissa ses yeux verts.

- Allistor, je te présente Stefan et Nolwenn. Ce sont tes petits frères et sœurs mais ils habitaient chez Armorique avant. Tu leur fais visiter la maison et tu le présentes aux autres habitants ?

Il acquiesça, n'ayant pas du tout l'intention de le faire. Par « autres habitants », Calédonie entendait bien sûr « créatures magiques ».

Allistor se fit remarquer qu'il était bien plus grand que les deux autres, en fait. Lui semblait avoir déjà une dizaine d'années tandis que les deux autres en paraissaient six. La fille ne le dérangeait pas. C'était le garçon. Il ne lui prendrait pas sa place de neveu favori de Calédonie, ah ça non ! Il n'avait pas envie de finir tout seul, c'était sa principale hantise…Être tout seul, sans personne…

Il frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Il leur fit rapidement visiter la maison et Nolwenn exprima son vœu de se reposer, épuisée psychologiquement. Il l'installa gentiment dans sa chambre et fit un grand sourire à Stefan.

- Bien, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi maintenant ?

- Euh…Ce que tu veux…

- Hum…Calédonie est très inquiet pour Bretagne, on devrait l'aider en faisant le ménage, tu ne crois pas ? Tu t'occupes du rez-de-chaussée et moi de l'étage ?

Le petit roux accepta et lui monta à l'étage. Le Brownie était au rez-de-chaussée. Cette adorable créature de maison que seuls les enfants peuvent voir (et les utilisateurs de pouvoirs, évidemment). Assignés à une maison, ils font le ménage, aident leurs maîtres au champ, jouent avec les enfants et prépare les repas seulement en échange d'un hébergement, d'un fer à cheval accroché à la pergola (pour se balancer avec) et d'un repas par jour.

Mais avec les brownie, il y avait deux règles à respecter. L a première, ne pas leur offrir de vêtements. Ca les offense et ils partent. Et la seconde…Eh bien, il était sûr que Stefan la briserait vite fait.

Il ricana. Il allait voir qui était le maître ici.

Le petit roux, inconscient des plans de son frère, cherchait un balai. Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec un drôle de lutin. Un petit bonhomme d'à peine soixante centimètres, tout marron, avec un chapeau sur le crâne. Il balayait le sol et le salua gentiment.

- Ooooh, bonjour ! C'est gentil à vous d'aider Calédonie, je vais vous aider !

Le petit lutin s'arrêta immédiatement et le fixa. Stefan se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Alors le si mignon petit personnage gonfla et des crocs et griffes lui poussèrent. Il se mit à le poursuivre en vociférant d'horribles insultes. Terrifié, le petit roux se mit à courir partout en pleurant et en appelant à l'aide.

Calédonie les intercepta en attrapant le brownie d'une main et le col de Stefan de l'autre. Aussitôt, la créature redevint un gentil elfe de maison.

- Stefan, tu n'as pas suivi les conseils d'Allistor ?

- Qu…Quels conseils… ?

- On ne remercie pas le brownie et on ne lui propose pas son aide, ça le vexe.

- M…mais il ne m'avait même p…pas dit qu'il y avait un..Un…Un lutin ici…

Le grand et frêle roux soupira et appela son neveu. Allistor fit la moue et descendit. Il allait se prendre une gueulante il le sen…

Stefan s'extirpa des bras de Calédonie et fonça sur le garçon aux cheveux rouges pour se serrer contre lui en pleurant, disant qu'il avait eu très peur. L'aîné des deux cligna des yeux en observant son oncle, comme s'il allait lui donner une explication. L'homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules en disant qu'il avait été pris en affection par le petit roux.

Allistor baissa les yeux sur la touffe rousse qu'il voyait collé à sa poitrine. Il sourit et lui frotta les cheveux.

Il décréta qu'en fait il l'adorait et qu'il était trop mignon.

* * *

Allistor : Il était trop idiot pour comprendre que je lui avais fait un sale coup, probablement...

Stefan : Mouais, ça devait être ça...Maintenant je vais t'étriper pour me venger.

Review ? :3


	10. Où est Francis ?

Titre : Où est Francis ?

Personnages : Prusse - Bretagne - Allemagne

Rating : T (violence + vulgarité)

Note de l'auteur : Encore une chose vraie...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bretagne défia son interrogateur du regard. L'homme était un humain et il voyait bien que cela le gênait d'interroger une région. Son aura seule clamait sa position supérieure à la sienne et il en profitait, s'amusant de voir ses épaules basses juste à le regarder. Il avait les poings menottés, posés sur la table, dans sa propre cuisine. Les allemands voulaient savoir où se trouvait Francis. Ils pouvaient aller se faire mettre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un albinos aux yeux rouges entra, virant l'humain, suivi de son petit frère aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur une des chaises et posa ses coudes sur la table avec un léger sourire.

- 1532.

Stefan ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de réagir.

- Tu as perdu ton indépendance, ce jour-là. Et ta sœur…Je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Tu voudrais récupérer ces deux choses, je me trompe aussi ?

- Non.

- Francis est la cause de ces deux pertes, je me trompe encore ?

- Non.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Gilbert s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Ludwig observa alors le petit breton.

- On peut te redonner les deux.

- Non.

- Si. Si tu as ton indépendance, libre à toi de redécouper ta région comme tu le désires. Et faire revenir ta sœur, ta petite sœur, que tu as juré de protéger…

Le doigts du breton se crispèrent et il souffla bruyamment avant de se lever, leur faisant relever les yeux. Prusse avait un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, assis en travers, alors qu'Allemagne était droit comme un piquet.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, bande de connards, ce n'est même pas la peine de me proposer ce que vous comptez me proposer, c'est non.

- Tu es sûr ? Donne nous juste un petit renseignement, cette nation finit sous notre coupe et on te laisse aller à ta guise…

- Jamais je ne livrerais Francis !

- Même pour ta région ?

- Même !

- Même pour ta petite sœur ?

Son cœur se serra. C'est vrai qu'il lui suffisait seulement de dire que Francis se trouvait en Angleterre, chez Arthur, et il aurait la paix…Enfin, ça, c'était tentant. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il voulait. Et de toute manière, il ne voulait pas l'avoir de cette manière.

- Vous avez l'air de pas comprendre un truc. Je suis Bretagne ! Je susi une région française ! Je suis une région de Francis, je suis un foutu casse-couilles, je suis un indépendantiste, je suis râleur, mauvais perdant, petit, irascible, malpoli et tout e que vous voulez. Mais je suis loyal ! Loyal à ma nation !

- C'est ta nation quand ça t'arrange…

- C'est ma nation tous les matins et tous les soirs, c'est ma nation à tous mes repas, c'est ma nation à toutes mes douches et c'est ma nation à toutes mes guerres ! Alors vous voulez savoir où est Francis ? Et bien mettez -vous votre doigt dans l'œil et le temps que je vous dise ce que vous voulez savoir, il sera ressorti par le cul !

Il se rassit en tentant de se calmer, sinon il allait en frapper un. Avec un soupir, Prusse se leva à son tour faisant mine de partir.

- Et bien tant pis. J'ai voulu conclure un accord avec toi, mais puisque tu ne sembles pas en vouloir…On va reprendre l'ancienne méthode…Laisser ton peuple tout entier entre les mains de soldats épuisés par la guerre, rendus agressifs par la mort et en manque de sexe…Tes villes et régions à merci du premier venu…On va reprendre les interrogatoires, et la torture…C'est dommage, quand même, c'est dommage…

Stefan se leva et tendit le bras devant lui. Prusse sourit et l'observa avant de lever un peu le bras tendu.

- C'est le plus haut, le signe de ralliement du Fur…

- Non, je vous montrais la porte. Je ne vous retiens pas. Messieurs.

L'albinos grinça des dents et lui envoya une violente droite. Bretagne tomba sur sa chaise qui se renversa, l'envoyant au sol. Il grimaça en passant sa main sur sa joue. Prusse lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux, et le fit rouler pour qu'il soit en face, posant la semelle de son épaisse botte sur la poitrine de sa victime. Il fit pression sur la cage thoracique du roux, lui coupant la respiration.

- Où est Francis ?

- Crève…

- C'est toi qui vas crever si tu t'obstines…(il lui remit un coup de pied et sauta sur son torse à pieds joints pour s'accroupir, lui bloquant toute respiration) Juste quelques petits mots et toute cette violence dans ta région s'arrête…Et tu as tout ce que tu voulais depuis des siècles…Quelques petits mots…

Stefan tenta de récupérer un peu de souffle pour répondre. Prusse se releva et le chopa par les cheveux pour le redresser un minimum.

Un grand sourire provoquant se dessina sur le visage pâle du roux.

- S'il y a bien une chose que m'a apprise Francis, c'est qu'une nation en position de force ne tiendra jamais ses promesses.

- Tch. Il aurait dû t'apprendre aussi à fermer ta gueule et obéir.

* * *

Stefan : QU'ON ME FICHE LA PAIX A LA FIN ! Je suis martyrisé...

Review ? :3


	11. Made in Normandie

Titre : Made in Normandie

Personnages : Philadelphie - Pennsylvanie - Basse-Normandie

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : J'ai entendu cette chanson...ET JE DEVAIS ECRIRE DESSUS ! QUE LE MONDE ENTIER LA CONNAISSE ! C'est "Made in Normandie" de Stone et Charden ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait certains jours où il se passe des trucs auxquels on ne s'attend pas. Léan était tranquillement dans son jardin à…Ne strictement rien faire. Lorsque soudain, deux trucs lui sautèrent dessus.

- BOUH !

Il sursauta et se retourna. Il cligna des yeux quelques instants. Devant lui, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille, tout sourires. Ils étaient bruns et le garçon avait des yeux verts tandis que la fille les avait bruns.

- Pennsylvanie… ? Et…Euh…Pittsburgh ?

- PITTSBURGH ?!

La jeune fille croisa les bras et se détourna boudeuse.

- Euh, non, Léan, elle, c'est Philadelphie, elle va t'en vouloir pour fifty years, là…

- Oups…Je plaisantais, je plaisantais !

- Ah, bah si tu plaisantais…

Elle reprit le sourire. Basse-Normandie retint le « c'est toujours pas l'intelligence qui t'étouffe, toi » qui lui brûlait les lèvres et leur demanda ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Les deux américains se contentèrent de sourire encore plus.

- Et bien, tu sais, on est venus au débarquement de Normandy ! The D-Day ! C'est bientôt la commémoration du six juin et on pensait chanter une chanson ! Ce sont de french singers qui l'ont fait mais elles nous concernent, donc on peut la reprendre, dis ? Alors on voulait te la chanter pour voir si elle te plaisait !

- Oulà, la dernière personne à m'avoir chanté une chanson, c'était Tours…Il m'a chanté « elle voulait revoir sa Normandie », donc si c'est celle-là, c'est pas la peine…

Il soupira. Tours avait couru très vite ce jour-là. Parce qu'il était pacifique, l'ancien viking, mais quand on se fichait de sa région, il avait la hache qui le démangeait.

Les deux bruns lui assurèrent qu'ils étaient sûrs que ça lui plairait, il consentit donc à les écouter. C'était un brave état et une brave ville, il les aimait bien (enfin, il aimait presque tout le monde, donc…). Ils s'étaient battus pour la nation française. Et pour cela, il les admirait.

- Bon, je commence, je suis le boy ! Hum…

Il se racla la gorge.

« Je suis américain et je vis en Pennsylvanie  
En 1944 j'étais sergent dans l'infanterie  
Jeannette et moi on s'est mariés  
C'était le mois de mai  
Et l'on m'a parachuté sur un village Français  
La guerre, Jeannette, je te l'ai racontée  
Et dans mon cœur j'ai toujours gardé… »

Léan fut intrigué, il ne connaissait pas cette chanson-là sur sa jolie région. Philadelphie ouvrit à son tour la bouche et ils chantèrent à deux.

« Les vaches rousses, blanches et noires  
Sur lesquelles tombe la pluie  
Et les cerisiers blancs made in Normandie  
Une mare avec des canards  
Des pommiers dans la prairie  
Et le bon cidre doux made in Normandie  
Les œufs made in Normandie  
Les bœufs made in Normandie  
Un p'tit village plein d'amis  
Et puis les filles aux joues rouges  
Qui donnent aux hommes de là-bas  
Qui donnent aux hommes de l'amour  
L'amour made in Normandie  
Oh ! oui les filles aux joues rouges  
Qui donnent aux hommes de là-bas  
Qui donnent aux hommes de l'amour  
L'amour made in Normandie »

Il rigola. « L'amour made in Normandie »…Sachant que ses habitants avaient plus d'amour pour leurs vaches que pour leurs femmes…Eh, mais il se dénigrait tout seul, là !

« Je suis américaine et je suis née à Philadelphie  
En 1944 tu es parti loin de ma vie  
J'ai mis dans ton blouson un peu de terre de notre pays  
J'ai tremblé en écoutant la radio toutes les nuits  
La guerre tu sais tu me l'as racontée  
Mais dis encore, qu'as-tu rapporté ? »

Ils entonnèrent à nouveau leur refrain « Made in Normandie », bras dessus-bras dessous.

« La guerre, Jeannette, je te l'ai racontée  
Et dans mon cœur j'ai toujours gardé…

Les vaches rousses, blanches et noires  
Sur lesquelles tombe la pluie  
Et les cerisiers blancs made in Normandie  
Une mare avec des canards  
Des pommiers dans la prairie  
Et le bon cidre doux made in Normandie  
Les œufs made in Normandie  
Les bœufs made in Normandie  
Un p'tit village plein d'amis  
Et puis les filles aux joues rouges  
Qui donnent aux hommes de là-bas  
Qui donnent aux hommes de l'amour  
L'amour made in Normandie  
Oh ! oui les filles aux joues rouges  
Qui donnent aux hommes de là-bas  
Qui donnent aux hommes de l'amour  
L'amour made in Normandie ! »

Ils tinrent à lui faire un rappel qu'il supporta avec bonne foi avant de les serrer contre lui en riant.

- Vous êtes adorables, mais chanter ça pendant les commémorations, ça va pas plaire à Nathalie.

- On peut enlever la partie des girls avec les joues rouges, if you want !

- Euh, je crois pas que ce soit le seul problème…Mais c'est adorable d'y avoir pensé, je vais vous faire une teurgoule, tiens !

- Made in Normandie !

* * *

Léan : J'ai rien à dire, c'est trop mignon...

Review ? :3


	12. Attendre

Titre : Attendre

Personnages : USA - Etats américains

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Difficile de ne pas écrire sur ce thème si présent dans l'actualité ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alfred frissonna et observa le temps qu'il faisait à la fenêtre. Chose totalement inutile étant donné que le froid le glaçait de l'intérieur. Chaque trouble que rencontrait sa nation se ressentait au plus profond de son corps. Et il n'était pas le seul…Son regard se voila mais il reprit une expression enjouée en se retournant, observant ses Etats. Il les avait tous réunis chez lui, considérant que la situation de crise méritait bien qu'ils se serrent tous les coudes. Personne n'était vraiment dupe. Tous savaient que derrière son éternel sourire, il avait envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et d'appeler Angleterre à l'aide mais qu'il reste droit et fier pour eux. Pennsylvanie rajusta la couverture de Connecticut et se leva. Les draps et autres vêtements ne servaient à rien car le gèle venait de leurs tripes mais cela rassurait. Il s'approcha de sa nation et le serra contre lui avec un soupir.

- Ca ne durera pas éternellement.

- Ca dure déjà depuis trop longtemps. Mais on va s'en sortir, hein ! On est des héros !

Il sourit à ses Etats qui firent de même en retour, rassurés de voir qu'Alfred n'était pas abattu. Ce serait la pire chose qui puisse leur arriver. Voir leur nation à genoux, sans plus aucun pouvoir, écrasé par la force des choses… Il était leur pilier et tant qu'il ne ploierait pas, leurs genoux ne plieraient pas non plus.

Soudain, Vermont entra dans la pièce, le regard sombre. Tout le monde se figea. Comment un de leurs états les plus joyeux pouvait-il en arriver là ? Lui toujours à râler contre la pollution avant de se mettre à parler, des étoiles dans les yeux, de ses fameuses montagnes vertes…

La, il était gelé de la tête aux pieds. Il avait insisté pour sortir faire un tour, un état des lieux, voir comment la population s'en sortait. Ils étaient actuellement chez Amérique, dans l'Etat de Washington.

- On est pas sortis de l'auberge…JE VEUX REVOIR MES MONTAGNES VERTES ET PAS CETTE FUCKING NEIGE J'EN AI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRE !

Ils se bouchèrent tous les oreilles et Alfred se précipita sur son Etat pour le frotter avec une serviette, le séchant et le poussant jusqu'à la cheminée. Massachussetts se poussa pour faire une place à Vermont. Elle n'avait plus de regard, tentant de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre pour oublier la tempête de neige se défoulant en son sein.

Rhode Island s'échappa des bras de Maine pour aller s'accrocher aux jambes de sa nation. Plus petit des états, il ne mesurait qu'un mètre vingt et avait une apparence tout à fait enfantine. Il plongea son nez dans les vêtements de l'américain qui lui frotta les cheveux.

- J'ai froid, Alfy…

- Je sais, Little Rhody, je sais…Mais ça va s'arranger ! Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux, hein !

Il l'attrapa pour le porter, le gardant contre lui en souriant. New York soupira et laissa tomber ses cartes, s'attirant un cri de protestation de la part de Caroline du Nord.

- Je déteste les catastrophes naturelles…On ne peut qu'attendre. Attendre. Et j'aime pas attendre !

- Personne n'aime attendre quand ça implique de savoir que des gens de son peuple meurent de froid ! Mais Alfred refusent qu'il y ait plus de cinq Etats dehors en même temps ! D'aillleurs, maintenant que Vermont est rentré, tu peux sortir, si tu veux.

Le new-yorkais ne se fit pas prier, enfilant des lunettes de ski pour ne aps gêner sa vision. Alfred soupira intérieurement. Il savait que cela pesait à ses Etats de ne pouvoir sortir, aider les gens, mais des Etats réduits à l'état de glaçons ne servaient pas à grand-chose. Et ils n'avaient pas assez de matériel pour protéger tout le monde de la glaciation dehors.

New-York avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

* * *

Arthur :Bien fait pour lui ! Hmpf ! Il n'avait qu'à pas déclarer son indépendance, je l'aurais aidé ! Enfin, je peux très bien l'aider maintenant ! Qui m'en empêche, hein ? Mais je ne fais pas du tout ça pour lui, hein, ah ça non !

Review ? :3


	13. Chapter 13

Titre ; Orage orageusement orageux

Personnages : Villes diverses normandes

Rating : K+

Note de l'auteur : Vous l'aurez compris, il fait très beau chez nous en ce moment...Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Quand je pense que les normands osent se moquer du temps breton…

Coutances ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Grêle et pluie déferlaient sur la vitre et il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Saint-Malo soupira et le serra doucement contre lui. Lui qui avait une réunion le lendemain…Il sentait qu'il allait sécher. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son petit Geoffroy sous ce temps monstrueux…

Il n'empêchait que la fenêtre marron encadrait à merveille le temps gris. Cela formait un contraste des plus sublimes, tel le…

- Malo…J'ai peur pour les villes de la 4C…

- Oh, vu le caractère qu'ils sont, je crois qu'ils vont bien…

* * *

- EXPLIQUES-MOI CE QUE JE FOUS CHEZ TOI ABRUTI !

- PARCE QUE JE T'AI CHOPE DANS MON JARDIN EN TRAIN D'ESSAYER DE M'ESPIONNER CONNARD ! ESTIME-TOI HEUREUX QUE JE T'ABRITE !

- TA GUEULE !

- TOI TA GUEULE !

Saussey croisa les bras et se détourna. Bricqueville-la-Blouette fit de même. Le premier était en effet en train d'espionner son voisin lorsque le temps s'était aggravé. L'autre l'avait surpris et rentré à l'intérieur de force.

Un long silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne voulait adresser la parole à l'autre.

Soudain, un coup de tonnerre éclata.

- WAAAAAAAAH !

Les deux ennemis se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, terrifiés, avant de se planquer derrière le canapé, observant la fenêtre. L'orage ne redevint que pluie et grêle et ils se regardèrent, encore tremblants.

- AH ! Peureux ! commença Saussey.

- TU PEUX PARLER TOI !

- REPETES !

- FROUSSARD !

- TAPETTE !

- CRE…

Nouveau coup de tonnerre.

- WAAAAH !

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne bougèrent plus.

* * *

- Mais vous avez pas le droit de ma bâillonner, j'ai encore rien dit !

- Oui, mais l'orage va te donner une idée de fiction !

- Je vais te violeeeeeeeeer !

Montsurvent se débattit mais Courcy parvint à bloquer ses lèvres avec une chemise trouvée chez Nicorps, chez qui elles s'étaient abritées. Montmartin semblait bien décidée à disposer selon ses vœux du corps attaché de la pauvre brune aux cheveux bouclés.

Nicorps s'approcha de la fenêtre, écartant un peu le rideau.

- Et ben ça pète sévère dehors…

- ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIIIIR !

- Montmartin ! Pourquoi tu lui as enlevé le bâillon !

- Maiiiiiis….Je pouvais pas l'embrasser comme ça !

- Et maintenant elle gueule !

* * *

- Cette tempête n'est pas naturelle, n'est-ce pas Cambernon ?

- Nous sommes d'accords, Saint-Pierre-de-Coutances.

Les deux villes observaient à la fenêtre le vent hurlant et la pluie déferlante.

- Tu sais, les celtes, ils ont des pouvoirs bizarres…

- Tu crois que…

- C'est fort possible…

- Ce sale breton va voir ce qu'il va voir pour tenter de nous affaiblir par le moyen d'étranges magies !

- Appelons-le pour lui annoncer qu'il est démasqué !

Cambernon ricana et sortit un immense répertoire d'un placard. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver Stefan dans la liste « ennemis de la mère patrie Normande ». Elle l'appela.

Tuuut.

Tuuut.

Tuuut.

- Il n'ose pas décro…

_« _

_- Allô ?_

_- GAST ! Léan, décroche pas MON téléphone quand tu…Aaaah !_

_- Mais Stefan, si c'est quelque chose d'important… »_

- Euh ? Léan ? Tu peux nous passer le rat roux s'il te plaît ?

_« - D'accord, tiens, bouffeur de galettes._

_- Je suis p-pas disponible p-pour le….GAST LEAN COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE PARLE SI TU FAIS CA ! »_

- Nous t'avons démasqué sale rat breton ! Nous savons que cette tempête est un complot !

_« - Je r-raccroche ! »_

Le breton leur raccrocha au nez.

- …IL NIE ! ON VA METTRE SA MAISON A SAC POUR VENGER LA MERE PATRIE NORMANDE !

* * *

Review ? :3


	14. Langues régionales

Titre : Les langues régionales

Personnages : France - Angleterre

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Que dire...Ce fut un boulot monstre, donc...Profitez-en bien, faites découvrir ça à vos amis et amusez vous à lire les passages en italique avec un accent débile ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La pause en plein meeting régional était un des rares moments calmes où Francis pouvait discuter avec ses régions adorées.

- Tiens ! Vous ne savez pas la dernière ! Angleterre m'a dit une sacrée stupidité l'autre jour ! D'après lui « les langues régionales ne sont que des dérivations idiotes de la langue nationale et n'importe quel étranger parlant la langue nationale peut comprendre le reste » !

Les vingt-huit régions (Pays Basques s'étant incrusté sans aucune pitié) le regardèrent longuement avant d'éclater de rire. Corse attrapa une feuille et un stylo.

- Vraiment ? Et bien on va voir ! On va tous écrire n'importe quoi dans notre langue et l'envoyer au rosbif ! Francis, appelle le et défies-le là-dessus !

La nation acquiesça vivement et appela l'anglais. Il lui proposa d'essayer de déchiffrer les langues de ses régions, sans tricher évidemment, en échange de quoi , s'il arrivait à en déchiffrer cinq (au moins), il serait son esclave durant un an. S'il perdait, il serait son maître durant un mois. Arthur, sûr de lui, accepta et Francis raccrocha en ricanant.

- Il est mort.

- Victoire de la nation française sur le rosbif…Alors, Alsace, on va faire dans l'ordre alphabétique.

* * *

Arthur reçut la fameuse lettre des mains de Francis. La nation de l'amour voulait veiller à ce qu'il ne triche pas. Avec un « tch », le blond aux cinq sourcils s'installa à une table, lunettes sur le nez et un crayon à papier dans les mains. Le mouvement attira la curiosité de ses frères et sœurs qui étaient au courant de toute l'histoire et se doutaient bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

- La première langue c'est celle de Nord-Pas-de-Calais, tu l'as longtemps envahi, tu devrais la connaître ~

L'anglais grinça des dents et examina le passage.

What ?

_« Ch'ti qui n'est pas d'ichi  
Et qui acoute ch'posse  
I pourrot s'faire eun' fausse idée,  
ln y parl' que d'terrils  
In rint', in sort de I'foss'  
Et sins vouloir démépriser  
Ni ch'métier, ni chés hommes,  
In' n'a quéqu' fos plein l'dos  
D' boir' sin pinard dins in bot'lot  
Mier du pain d'aloette_

_Arlèquer des gaillettes  
Et ch'est pour cha que j'veux canter »_

- Euh….La première phrase c'est « celui qui n'est pas d'ici »…Ca me semble logique et ensuite…Euh… « acoute ch'posse » ça veut sérieusement dire quelque chose ou c'est n'importe quoi ?

- Non, non, ça veut dire quelque chose !

- Bon…On va mettre cette phrase de côté…Ensuite…. « Il pourrait se faire une fausse idée », je pense…Puis…Euh c'est quoi un terril ? Et la suite…Euh…Euh…

D'accord, il n'y comprenait rien. Il écrivit les deux phrases qu'il avait réussi à traduire en déglutissant, regrettant déjà son défi. Il décida de passer au passage suivant.

- C'est Picardie, indiqua Francis.

C'était encore plus incompréhensible que l'autre. Sérieusement, où était le rapport entre le français et un texte aussi abominable que

_ « Aveuc ses zius du bleu d'la mér,  
Colinette al ravise chés hétresses,  
Al djigne, al trainaille, al attind  
Lo qu'él cavèe blanque a s'intchaisse.  
Éne canchon al monte din ch'temps calme,  
Conme éch vint qu'i s'émeut alintour.  
Al acoute, al s'inlèrme, al tranne.  
Ch'est s'premiére canchonnette d'anmour. »_

La seule chose qu'il parvenait à tradurie était le première phrase, peut-être « avec ses yeux du bleu de la mer » et la fin « c'est sa première chansonette d'amour ».

Ou un truc comme ça.

D'accord, passons. La suite.

- C'est du cauchois, la langue la plus parlée chez Haute-Normandie. Elle s'est contentée d'une petite phrase.

_« Nos diait l'bon diu en culotte eud v'lou qui vos d'chend dans l'gaviot »_

La seule chose compréhensible dans la phrase était « le bon dieu en culotte ». Il ne voulait pas savoir. Non, il ne voulait pas. Suite. Vite.

- Ah, ça aussi tu devrais connaître, c'est du normand…

Bon, le normand avait beaucoup influencé sa propre langue alors…

…

Léan était-il bourré lorsqu'il avait écrit ça ?

_« La mé ch'est vraiment superbe,  
Et j'aime byin, quaund i fait biâo,  
L'été, sous nos cllos en herbe,  
La veî s'endormin eun miot…  
Mais quaund o se fâche, la vilanne,  
Et qu'no-z-entend, dé tcheu nous,  
La grosse voué dé la siranne,  
No-z-en a quâsiment poue ! »_

Tous les patois français étaient vraiment hideux. Et ne ressemblaient à rien. Mais vraiment à rien.

Francis lui indiqua que la liste d'expressions suivantes était du parisien. Ah ! Ca, ça devait ressembler au français.

- Euh…Japonais ? Ca veut dire…Japonais ?

- Raté, argent.

- Stupid…Pimpions…Pompiers ?

- Argent.

- Grisbi…Quelque chose de gris ?

- Argent.

- Pépètes…Pépites ?

- Argent.

- MAIS Y'A QUE DES MOTS POUR DIRE ARGENT EN PARISIEN OU QUOI ?! Bon…Cartoucher…Argent ?

- Faire l'amour !

Arthur soupira et laissa tomber la parisien. La suivante langue, France lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Champenois, la langue de Champagne-Ardennes. Bon, respire Thuthur.

_« Es-tu vu l'défilé hier Nénesse ? Il est don co fallu aller qu'ri une musique au dehors pou mette un peu d'ambiance ! A Braux n'y est pu rin. Quand on r'pense aux 14 juillet d'da l'ta, on est mau au coeur ! Avant la guerre n'y est toujours iu dé bounnes musiques et dé bons chefs. »_

- As-tu vu le défilé, hier, Nénesse …. ? Il a donc fallu que….Qu'il y ait…Une musique dehors pour mettre un peu d'ambiance…A Braux …Il n'y a plus rien…Quand on repense aux quatorze juillets de dans le temps, on a…Mal au cœur ? Avant la guerre, il y a toujours eu de bonnes musiques et de bons chefs !

- Bravooooo ! Tu en as traduit une !

- C'est un premier pas vers ma victoire !

- Mouais…Voilà du lorrain !

_« Dou Jesy, keta bien perraye,_

_Aye, aye, aye, grausse envvaraye,_

_Et té bé chavvou ailai graye,_

_Trety ataischai de ninatte »_

D'accord, il n'y comprenait rien. Suivant.

_« Ìm Wìnter, wenn's kàlt ìsch, do schàft m'r nìt vìel, m'r sìtzt hìnter'm Ofa un hàt güeta Wiil, wenn d'Maidla so spìnna, sìn d'Büewa aui do, sìe jodla un sìnga, un sìn d'rbi froh. »_

- C'est de l'allemand !

- De l'alsacien. Nuance. Même Ludwig ne pourrait pas traduire.

L'anglais soupira. Ca sentait mauvais pour lui, là.

_« Kenvroïz eus a Vreiz-Izel,  
Dont 'ran adarre d'ho kervel  
Evit silaou eur ganaouen  
Meus rimet gant kals a anken._

_Alies 'meus grèt tro ar vro,_ _  
Dreist-holl eun nebeut amzer 'zo,  
A dost hag a bell diouz ar gèr_ _  
'Meus kanet dre bep sort amzer. »_

Il reconnut la langue de son petit frère breton à dix kilomètres et regretta de ne savoir la parler. Parce que ça ressemblait à à peu près tout sauf à du français.

- Quelqu'un dans cette pièce va être esclave de Francis pendant un mois…

- Shut the fuck up, Allistor !

- La suivante c'est du Gallo, de la langue breto-romane, si tu préfère.

_« A saint Michel ala fere oreison.  
moult riche et grande y fist oblacion :  
ung marc d'argent ofrit et un mangon.  
lors se devalle aval dans le sablon,  
A cheval monte et se prant a l'arson.  
ly ost s'arote et sans nulle tanczon,  
Sonnent lours cors de couepvre et de leton;  
Des cors qui sonnent moult est grand le treson. »_

- Oh, fuck…

- De l'angevin…

_« L'temp s'abernodit va y avoièr ein' r'napée ! Pouille ton fàite, tu vo éte tout guené. »_

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, tu te fiches d emoi je suis sûr !

- Non, non, je te jure ! Tiens, ça, c'est du basque…

_« Haurrak ikasazue  
eskuaraz mintzatzen  
ongi pilotan eta  
oneski dantzatzen »_

- Et ben tu lui diras que c'est très moche, le basque !

- Ne sois pas mauvais perdant, mon lapin ! Tiens, de l'occitan, de la part de toutes les régions occitanes !

_« De cap tà l'immortèla_

_Sèi un país e ua flor,  
E ua flor, e ua flor,  
Que l'aperam la de l'amor,  
La de l'amor, la de l'amor, »_

- C'est de l'espagnol !

- Non, de l'occitan ~ Voilà du corse…

_« LD'asprura s'hè fattu lu raghju  
Di a tarra hè biancu lu sulaghju  
L'ore si sò triste è pisive  
Un ombra corre trà e campive._

Cutteghja l'anima svanita  
Si lenta à suspira a vita,  
Sbuleca macchja è sipalaghju  
Vene à chjamà u so fuculaghju. »

- …Sans commentaires…C'est quoi les deux derniers ?

- Du savoyard, puis de l'auvergnat…

_« La bise en ronnen segogne,_

_La pourta de la maison,_

_Fela, fela ta cologne,_

_Pendant la mourta saison »_

Il laissa tomber le savoyard. De toute façon, il avait perdu. Et l'auvergnat… ?

_« Cala manit o beveràs a la lòs »_

- D'accord…

- Ca veut dire « Tais-toi ou tu vas prendre un coup de louche » ! lança Francis en explosant de rire.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle !

- Tu sais, ce ne sont que quelques exemples, en France, on a un nombre impressionnant de dialectes, de patois, de langues régionales…Mais tu as échoué au test…Tu sais ce qui t'attend, ça t'apprendre à te moquer des régions ~

* * *

Francis : C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas très poétiques, vos langues...

Review ? :3


	15. Incompréhensible

Titre : Incompréhensible

Personnages : Isigny-sur-Mer - Osmanville

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Essayez de deviner le secret d'Isigny ;) Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui moi...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Isigny était un garçon rêveur. Mais surtout, il était un mystère pour tout le monde. Il était un normand pur souche, pas comme Saint Lô qui était un peu anglais, non, il était un véritable viking. Pourtant, il voyait pleins de créatures magiques. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il disait. Il avait une imagination débordante alors peut-être racontait-il des bêtises…

Un matin, alors qu'il discutait avec Osmanville, une commune de son canton, le village l'observa longuement.

- Dis-moi, Isigny, je ne t'aime pas, tu le sais, mais je suis curieux. Tes bestioles bizarres, là, tu les vois vraiment ou c'est des conneries ?

Le blond sourit mystérieusement et caressa un chevreuil qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Un autre mystère : il avait le don de parler aux animaux, de les comprendre et pouvait leur demander ce qu'il voulait.

Ce type était incompréhensible.

Osmanville posa son coude sur la table et s'appuya sur son poing, détaillant son chef-lieu (qu'il n'aimait pas). Des cheveux blonds pas très longs mais qui recouvraient tout de même sa nuque en une touffe blonde. Enfin, ceux qui ont vu le Disney « La Reine des Neiges » voient bien le genre. Comme Kristoff, le gentil vendeur de glace. A chaque sortie d'un nouveau film d'animation de la célèbre marque Disney, Isigny changeait de coupe de cheveux et de manière de s'habiller.

Complètement bizarre. On comprenait vite pourquoi ses deux meilleurs amis étaient La Folie, une commune portant bien son nom, et Deux-Jumeaux, un schizophrène extrême.

- Je suis fier des mes habitants, lâcha-t-il finalement.

* * *

Bon, avec tant d'indices, une petite recherche google et vous avez trouvé, héhé ;)

Review ? :3


	16. Full of cuteness

Titre : Full of cuteness

Personnages : France - Basse-Normandie - Danemark

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : ON EST CHAMPIONS ! ON EST CHAMPIONS ! ON EST, ON EST, ON EST CHAMPIOOOOONS ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Léan s'était précipité chez Francis aussitôt qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. La France, à nouveau championne d'Europe de Handball. Plutôt positif.

En battant le Danemark en finale.

Mauvais ça.

Connaissant le mauvais caractère de son petit frère, et le fait qu'il soit très mauvais perdant, il risquait de vouloir s'arranger pour que Francis ne soit plus jamais en mesure d'assister à un match de Handball. Probablement en le réduisant à l'état de hachis Parmentier.

Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir, une porte de placard s'entrouvrit. Curieux, il l'ouvrit entièrement et y trouva un français mort de peur.

- Oh, Matthias a voulu te tuer ?

- Il a mal pris sa défaite…Il me cherche, je crois qu'il est dans le salon.

- Je vais essayer de le raisonner…

Léan referma le placard en soupirant et chercha quelques instants le salon. Mais quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Il s'attendit à devoir se battre mais son petit frère se contenta de lui faire une moue suppliante.

- Léan, non seulement Francis m'a battu mais en plus il s'est moqué de moi…

Le normand bloqua. Matthias l'avait appelé par son prénom. Ca faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom, avec sa petite bouille d'enfant adorable, trop mignon et full of cuteness…

- Tu ne saurais pas où il est… ? Hm…

Non, Léan, ne cède pas, c'est sûrement une manipulation, il est hyper mignon mais si tu livres Francis, il est mort, ne cède pas, ne cède pas, ne cède…

- Dans le placard.

- Merci Léan ! HAHAHAHA FRANCIS JE VAISME VENGER !

* * *

Léan : Rassurez vous, je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne tue Francis...

Review ? :3


	17. Être une région

Titre : Etre une région

Personnages : France - Bretagne

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Vous allez savoir parler breton mieux que les bretons, bientôt...Bonne lecture !

* * *

2012.

Stefan déprimait. Enfin, il ne déprimait pas. Il végétait. Un fond de musique bretonne dans sa maison, il avait ressorti tous ses vieux carnets de bord. En tant qu'ancien pirate, il avait pris l'habitude de consigner chacun de ses actes à travers les âges. Assis à même le sol, ses yeux verts se perdaient dans les lignes manuscrites de 1532. Cette année, cela ferait tout juste quatre-cent-quatre-vingt ans qu'il avait presque tout perdu. Sa duchesse. Sa sœur. Son indépendance. L'amour de ses frères. Presque un demi-millénaire.

Sa culture avait failli s'en aller avec le reste. Craignant le sursis du régionalisme breton, le roi de France avait fait interdire le parler breton. Déclaré les danses bretonnes comme sataniques. Proscrit toute marque d'amour patriotique.

Il se leva avec difficulté. Depuis comprend de temps était-il assis là ? Bah. Il alla à sa fenêtre, observant le paysage. La Bretagne était restée telle quelle. A un détail près. Elle était française à présent. Si Francis voulait faire quoi que ce soit du patrimoine breton, il n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander.

Qu'était-ce qu'une région, en fin de compte ? Quoi d'autre qu'une possession de sa nation ?

Son téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses pensées, et il alla décrocher en soupirant.

- Allô ?

« Salute, Stef', il faut que je te raconte un truc ! C'est Romano qui me l'a dit, ils étaient en réunion pour établir le patrimoine immatériel de l'UNESCO, hier… »

- Oui…

« …et je sais pas trop comment, mais sont arrivées sur le tapis tes Fest-Noz. Ils ont débattu et finalement décidé de l'inscrire à la liste. Comme ça. »

- Je suis au courant qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous demander notre avis pour prétendre notre patrimoine leur mais…

« Attends, attends, c'est pas fini ! Là, tu as Francis qui s'est levé et qui a dit que ce n'était pas sûr que ça puisse être inscrit, t'vois ? L'autre SGRONCHJU d'allemand s'interpose ! Et il demande pourquoi ce n'est pas sûr alors que Francis a dit que pour lui, c'était d'accord. Et ben il a dit que ce n'était pas son patrimoine et que ça n'était pas à lui de décider ! IL A UNE QUALITE ! Allelulia on peut mourir en paix, on lui en a trouvé une, on… »

Stefan n'écouta pas le reste, complètement hébété. Francis avait décrété qu'il fallait d'abord lui demander son avis avant d'inscrire son patrimoine n'importe où ?

La sonnerie d'entrée retentit et il raccrocha rapidement pour aller ouvrir.

- Bonjour, mon lapin, je…

Francis ne put pas finir sa phrase que le petit breton lui sauta au cou avec un « Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » retentissant avant de plonger son nez dans sa nuque.

- Tu es le plus hegarat des français, kristen, azeulus, bravik, dreistsperedek et dispar des français !

Francis se demanda quelques instants si tout cela était des insultes ou non. Puis il analysa. Comprit (à connaître autant de langues qu'il en connaissait, il fallait un petit temps de mise en route) et étreignit sa région retour.

- Moi aussi je t'adore !

Stefan sourit. Etre une région, au final, ce n'était pas être grand-chose. Mais être une région de Francis, c'était se savoir prunelle des yeux de la nation.

* * *

Littéralement : « mal-foutu » en corse

A la suite : gentil, doux, adorable, mignon, génial et super. Une bonne liste de compliments, en somme

Corse : Et moi, on m'a raccroché au nez.

Review ? :3


	18. Wi-fi Breizh

Titre : Wi-fi Breizh

Personnages : Russie - Amérique - Bretagne

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Inspiré d'une blague qui m'avait fait rire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Stefan essayait de ne pas écouter la dispute. Il était simplement venu chez Francis pour connaître son avis sur le projet de redécoupage des régions du gouvernement (il avait d'ailleurs été ravi d'entendre le français s'indigner là-dessus). Puis France lui avait dit qu'il avait invité Russie et Amérique chez lui mais qu'il pouvait rester s'il le désirait. Ayant franchement la flemme de reprendre la voiture sous la pluie torrentielle, il s'était installé sur un fauteuil, dans un coin, et lisait un des livres de la bibliothèque du blond.

Sauf que les deux grandes puissances commençaient à le gaver à se disputer. Francis avait laissé tomber, désespéré.

- Et bien nous, en Russie, on a fouillé le sous-sol jusqu'à cent mètres de profondeur et on a trouvé des fils de cuivre. Par conclusion, les russes possédaient déjà le téléphone il y a mille ans ! Tu peux faire mieux, camarade capitaliste, kol ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai mieux ! Nous, on a creusé jusqu'à deux cents mètres et on a trouvé des restes de fibres de verre ! Donc, il y a deux mille ans, les américains avaient déjà un réseau numérique ! Hahaha !

Francis soupira et tourna un regard désespéré vers Stefan. Bretagne leva les yeux de son journal, lisant nettement dans ceux du français un « aide-moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! ». Il rebaissa les yeux dans une attitude nonchalante.

- Et bien, nous, en Bretagne, on a creusé jusqu'à cinq cents mètres.

Surpris, les deux pays en dispute se tournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite.

- On a rien trouvé.

- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter !

- On en a donc déduit, qu'il y a cinq mille ans, les bretons disposaient déjà d'un réseau Wi-fi.

* * *

Stefan : Invincible Breizh !

Review ? :3


	19. Construction

Titre : Construction

Personnages : Paris - Amérique

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Inspiré d'une autre blague ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Paris est un jeune homme très courtois. Mais comme tout être humain, sa patience n'était pas illimitée. Et si le fichu américain qu'il conduisait chez Francis n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de jacter, il allait lui en flanquer une. Il allait utiliser sa seconde personnalité et là…

- …Au fait, pourquoi est-ce la capitale qui me conduit chez Francis ?

- Parce que les transports en commun sont en grève –et je ne tolérerais aucun commentaire là-dessus – et que Francis doit régler les derniers détails de la réunion. Je me suis courtoisement proposé.

- Oh, I see.

Alfred se mit à observer le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre avant de soudainement demander « c'est quoi ? ». Paris jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce que la nation regardait.

- C'est l'arc de triomphe, place de l'Etoile. Trente ans de construction pour ce sublime bâtiment !

- Oh. Chez nous, on aurait pris cinq jours.

Non, Paris, on reste courtois. Lui balancer un jerrican d'essence au visage avant d'y mettre le feu n'est pas une option. Oups, sa seconde personnalité commençait à revenir. Calme.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

- Notre Dame de Paris, sa construction fut si longue qu'elle s'étala sur plusieurs siècles.

- Oh, chez nous, on aurait fait ça en deux semaines.

D'accord, à la prochaine remarque, il lui faisait découvrir le 93. Un endroit agréable à vivre et plein de convivialité…Paris ! Merde, reste calme !

Il respira. Il ne fallait pas réagir, pas réagir…

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Le français jeta un coup d'œil. La tour Eiffel. Bon, l'américain l'avait cherché…

- Oh, je n'en sais rien, ce n'était pas là ce matin !

* * *

Paris : IL M'A CHERCHE CET ENCULE DE SA MERE DE MERDE DE PUTAIN SA RACE LA...

France : Mais...Mais Paris, calme-toi !

Rouen : Seconde personnalité...

Review ? :3


	20. Charles VIII

Titre : Charles VIII

Personnages : Les sales bestioles celtes...

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : L'Histoire fourmille d'anecdotes à la con...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Repas de famille chez les Kirkland. La bonne ambiance régnait malgré leurs différents qu'ils préféraient effacer pour s'amuser. Mais Arthur semblait un peu pensif. Allistor se mit à le poquer du bout de sa fourchette jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse.

- M'énerve ce fichu français…

- Cherche pas, Allistor, il pense à Francis, toutes les fourchettes du monde ne le sortiront pas de ses songes.

- Tu crois que si je lui enfonce ma fourchette dans le fondement il va pas réagir ?

- Un peu de civilité, le réprimanda Carlin.

Finalement, l'anglais soupira.

- Francis m'a humilié. Je voudrais faire de même mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'historique chez lui qui soit à la hauteur…

- Ah ! Mais moi j'en connais un ! s'écria Bretagne.

L'anglais se redressa immédiatement et chopa son petit frère par le col pour le secouer en lui ordonnant de tout lui dire. Ecosse dut les séparer avant que le petit breton ne morde Arthur pour se libérer.

- Francis, il avait un roi, Charles VIII…

- C'est pas celui qui t'a pris ton indépendance ?

- Allistor, je vais te faire bouffer ton kilt.

- Mais j'ai rien dit !

- Bref, il avait un roi, Charles VIII, qui est mort. Il était grand. En taille, hein. Et un jour, il se réveilla et se rappela qu'il y avait un jeu de paume organisé…Et comme il ne voulait pas arriver en retard : il a couru. Et il s'est bouffé le linteau de porte.

Grand silence.

- Et…Et il est mort… ?

- Ouaip. En se bouffant le linteau de porte. French style ~

Un immense fou rire les saisit tous en imaginant le roi se précipiter à travers les couloirs, faire des dérapages dans les virages avec Anne de Bretagne le poursuivant en lui disant que ce n'était pas raisonnable…Pour finalement voir son mari forcé s'éclater le crâne contre un linteau de porte. Arthur eut un sourire satisfait. Francis, tu allais voir ce que tu allais voir !

* * *

France : Oui mais...Mais...Enfin...Mais...

Arthur : C'est ça, justifie toi, bloody wanker, mouhahahaha !

Review ?:3


	21. Perceval

Titre : Perceval

Rating : K

Personnages : Foutus celtes

Note d el'auteur : Si vous connaissez Kaamelott, vous comprendrez...

* * *

Arthur, Dylan, Allistor, Seamas, Carlin et Stefan s'étaient réunis pour faire un pique-nique. L'après-midi s'était paisiblement déroulée, Seamas avait été forcé d'aller nager dans le lac avec les autres, Arthur aussi mais avec une bouée, lui. Ils s'étaient chatouillés dans l'herbe en riant, laissant de côté le fait qu'ils étaient des nations, des régions et ce genre de conneries, ne retenant que le fait qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, qu'ils se ressemblaient et qu'ils s'adoraient.

Affamés, ils avaient violemment attaqués les sandwiches avec une barbarie sans nom et discutaient entre deux bouchées, voir la bouche pleine pour certains mal élevés.

- Au fait, j'y pensais…commença Allistor.

- Allons bon, il pense !

- Stefan, va te faire foutre par ton normand.

Le petit roux devient écarlate et Ecosse sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Parfait. Bref. Les humains n'ont pas toujours le réflexe de penser à nous, les représentants, quand on parle d'un pays…Alors vous croyez qu'ils pensent quoi quand ils entendent « Irlande » et ce genre de choses ?

- Hum…

Carlin réfléchit quelques instants.

- Les leprechaun, déclara simplement Seamas.

- Ah, oui ! Quand on dit Irlande, les humains pensent Saint Patrick, vert, trèfles à quatre feuilles, chaudrons d'or au bout des arc-en ciels et petits bonhommes verts !

- C'te réputation…ricana Allistor, et toi, Stefan ?

- Madame Goudig, je suppose…Port de pêche, femme en blanc et noir poursuivant leurs maris avec un rouleau à pâtisserie, crêpe, beurre, indépendance et bonnet rouge. Et te moque pas, toi c'est encore pire !

- Je vois pas pourquoi ! Je suppose qu'ils pensent au kilt, à la cornemuse, au lancer de troncs et au whisky…Pour Arthur les humains pensent soient « gentleman » avec un balai dans le cul, soit punk !

Le petit anglais protesta vivement.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils pensent à la Famille Royale !

- Ouais, « gentleman » avec un balai dans le cul, quoi !

- BASTARD ! Et Dylan ?

Un grand silence s'installa alors que tous fixaient Pays de Galles.

- Ben quoi ? Il est pas marquant mon pays ?

- Ben…A part la langue imprononçable…

- Les mines pour les plus cultivés, peut-être…

Un autre silence s'installa alors qu'ils fixaient le gallois. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de marquant au Pays de Galles qui pourrait symboliser le pays aux yeux des humains ?

- Les dragons… ? tenta Stefan.

- Ah non ! Je sais ! s'exclama Allistor. Une personne qui représente très bien le Pays de Galles !

- Ah ? interrogea Dylan, plein d'espoir.

- Perceval dans Kaamelott !

Le gallois cligna des yeux.

- Perceval le…Le vrai chevalier de la table ronde qui…

- Non, non, celui là, personne le connaît ! Mais celui d'Alexandre Astier…

- Le…L'abruti capable de sortir des répliques comme « ah, mais les glands, c'est nous »… ?

- Celui-là même !

Après un léger moment de silence, Dylan se coucha sur le côté, dos à ses frères, et se roula en boule.

* * *

Review ? :3


	22. Indépendance

Titre : Indépendance

Personnages : Tout pleins

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : C'était mon destin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Francis sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Il était suivi. Il le sentait. Il tenta un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Rien. Mais on le surveillait. Il le sentait.

Comme bien souvent, d'ailleurs.

Dès qu'il sortait seul…

Il fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta. Il entendit nettement quelqu'un rentrer dans quelqu'un d'autre etun « putain, stef', fais gaffe ! » murmuré.

Soupir.

- Corse, Bretagne, je vous ai vu.

- IL A DES YEUX DERRIERE LA TETE JE T'AI DIT !

- Mais Stefan, cries pas, c'était peut-être du bluff !

- Penses-tu ! Un français, faire du bluff ?

- A part au poker pour arnaquer les autres, j'vois pas, en effet…Bon, on rentre.

France poussa un profond soupir.

* * *

Espagne était tendu. Assis au pied d'un arbre, au soleil, il avait une sale impression. Pourtant, il savait qu'Angleterre était en Amérique, alors ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

- Mon petit chou espagnol ?

- Oui, Galice ?

- Tu n'es pas seul.

L'espagnol cligna des yeux. L'ancien celte avait pété un câble.

Des murmures et des bruissements de feuille parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux et vit une sandale à la semelle rouge rayée de jaune dépasser.

- Le foutu celte nous a repéré, on fait quoi ?

- J'me barre, t'assume.

- Les basques sont des lâches.

- Les catalans sont gays.

- Les basques sont français !

- Les catalans sont espagnols !

- PARISIEN !

- MADRILENE !

- OSES REPETER CA !

- ET TOI OSES REPETER AUSSI !

- PARISIEN !

- MADRILENE !

Soupir.

* * *

- Veee, veee, j'ai peuuuur !

Romano ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, un coussin sur la tête pour essayer d'échapper au bruit infernal. Feliciano etlui venaient de s'enfermer dans leur maison pour Leur échapper mais rien à faire.

Ils étaient dehors.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'en tapant là-dessus ça retentirait dans toute la maison !

- Mouais…C'est bon, je peux arrêter de taper maintenant ?

Sicile ricana.

- Tu es vraiment le frangin de Corse.

La main de Sardaigne se crispa sur son bâton.

- Le frangin de QUI ?!

- Pardon, j'ai rien dit !

- VAUT MIEUX ! OSER ME COMPARER A CE LACHE QUI S'EST BARRE EN FRANCE QUEL AFFROOOOONT A LA SARDEIGNE TOUTE ENTIERE !

- PADANIE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE !

Les deux régions cessèrent de se disputer pour observer la course folle de Padanie qui s'éclata contre la porte en essayant de la défoncer.

- Pitoyablie, plutôt…

* * *

- TOI LE WALLON COMMENCE PAS A ME PETER LES...

- IL EST FRANÇAIS IL EST FRANÇAIS IL EST FRANÇAIS !

- BEN TOI T'ES HOLLANDAIS !

- Dites, vous êtes mes deux seules régions, vous pouvaient être belges s'ils vous plaît ?

Wallonie se jeta aux pieds de Belgique en s'excusant, accusant Flandres d'être si impoli est idiot et flamand et d'être lui, quoi.

Flandres croisa les bras et fit la moue.

- J's'rais indépendant. Un jour. UN JOUR !

- J'espère que tu s'ras envahi…

* * *

Meeting Européen. Pas Union Européenne : Juste Européen. La plupart des nations étaient…Ereintées. Ils s'étaient fait une tournée d'alcools divers et variés en se racontant leurs malheurs.

- Bavière a menacé de chanter des chansons bavaroises sous ma fenêtre…Et il l'a fait !

- Ecosse a joué de la cornemuse toute la nuit sous la mienne, ce wanker…

- Bretagne a troué tous mes pantalons !

- Castille m'a volé tous mes draps !

- Sardeigne a fait un feu avec mes drapeaux blanc…BOUHOUHOU !

- Flandres a encore fait une fugue chez Nord-Pas-de-Calais…

Un soupir général parcourut la table. Espagne et France se regardèrent avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Et Catalogne et Pays Basques…sanglotèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Je comprend pas le souci que vous avez avec vos régions.

Ils redressèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement pour regarder Suisse.

- T'as pas de problème avec les tiennes… ?

- Ben non. Vous savez pas y faire, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, j'ai un meeting, je vous quitte.

Vash se leva et quitta la salle. Ils le suivirent tous des yeux . Quel état son secret ? Comment s'entendait-il avec toutes ses régions ?! Impossible, même Belgique qui n'en avait que deux trouvait le moyen d'en avoir une indépendantiste !

Résolus à en avoir le cœur net, ils envoyèrent Angleterre en éclaireur, lui qui était si bon espion.

* * *

- Ca me faisait rire, tous les européens s'entendent mal avec leurs régions !

- Parce que tous les autres européens sont des cons, sûrement, ricana Tessin.

- Nous, on est…

- UNIS !

- Parce qu'on est…

- SUISSES !

- Et…

- INDEPENDANTS !

- Et…

- RIIIIIIIICHES !

- Et…Oh, j'ai fait tomber dix centimes.

* * *

- Alors ?

- Il a raconté des conneries. C'est la troisième guerre mondiale chez lui dès qu'il y a dix centimes qui tombent.

* * *

Je vais me pendre XD

Review ? :3


	23. Vive les mariés

Titre : Vive les mariés !

Personnages : Allistor - Dylan - Arthur

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Je vais me peeeeeendre :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Arty, Dydyyyyyy !

Arthur et Dylan ne bougèrent pas, cachés dans un placard de meeting européen. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils échappaient à leur frère écossais. Une journée. C'était le 4 février qu'ils avaient vu, avec terreur, aux informations « LE PREMIER MARIAGE HOMOSEXUEL EN ECOSSE » avec une photo de deux femmes s'embrassant. Rien qui ne les choque, normalement.

Malheureusement…

L'Ecosse et L'Irlande du Nord ont une législation différente de celle du Royaume-Uni, contrairement au Pays de Galles qui a totalement suivi l'Angleterre. Et la loi du mariage gay avait déjà été voté chez Arthur et Dylan, depuis déjà presque une année, mais elle n'avait pas été appliquée immédiatement, le temps de régler quelques problèmes. Allistor avait plusieurs fois essayé de faire passer cette loi mais sans succès.

Par taquinerie, l'anglais et le gallois lui avaient proposé un défi : celui qui aurait le premier mariage homosexuel célébré sur ses terres en premier pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait au perdant durant une semaine.

Grave erreur.

Maintenant, ils se cachaient. Parce qu'ils avaient très bien compris les plans diaboliques de leur frère.

Il avait sorti deux robes de mariées. Et s'était mis à leur recherche. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait leur faire faire.

Soudain, la porte du placard s'ouvrit sur Allistor. Qui avait un large sourire sur les lèvres. Et derrière lui, Francis admirait les deux robes de mariée en s'exclamant que la bouffante irait mieux à Arthur et l'autre à Dylan.

- Oh my god…

* * *

Review ? :3

TO MY ENGLISH READER :

I've seen your review and I thanks you for that. I hope you can understand my fanfictions (and my terrible English...). I would like you to create an account that I may reply to your review. If you don't understand anything, you can tell me, there's no problem !


	24. Toge

Titre ; Toge

Personnages : Rome - Armorique

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Ben...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rome soupira. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris d'envahir la Gaule déjà ? Vous parlez d'une idée stupide…Gaule avait été bon perdant et se tenait plutôt tranquille. Le souci, c'était ses régions. Narbonnaise ne lui posait pas de problèmes, trop pleurnichard et timide. Mais les autres…

Aquitaine lui faisait peur. Des fois, il se réveillait et le gaulois se tenait debout devant son lit, sans rien dire. Mais il était là, à le fixer, et ça, c'était vraiment effrayant.

Belgique hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que ses enfants prendraient la relève et deviendraient de puissantes nations qui écraseraient Rome.

Lyonnaise, ou Celte de son autre nom, faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie au maximum, que ce soit saler ses desserts et sucrer ses entrées ou piquer ses vêtements.

Et Armorique…Oh, Armorique…Une anecdote la concernant pouvait très bien illustrer son caractère, la voici :

En tant que nation dominante, il avait imposé à ses conquêtes le mode de vie romain. Il avait donc donné des vêtements romains à Armorique qui l'avait regardé fixement. Ses yeux verts le défiaient sans pitié et elle avait déchiré en deux la toge qu'il lui tendait.

- Tu ne veux pas me voir vêtue de gaulois attributs ? Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle avait détaché sa ceinture et passé sa tunique par-dessus sa tête. Ôté son bandeau de poitrine et sa culotte de sous-vêtements. Et elle était sortie comme ça dans les couloirs.

- Mais jamais je ne porterais ton stupide drap que tu nommes « tenue romaine ».

Il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne traumatise toute le palais et l'avait ramené dans la chambre, essayant de lui faire mettre quelque chose au moins sur sa poitrine et son entrecuisse.

Elle l'avait violemment baffé.

- Tu nous a arraché l'un des nôtres, Narbonnaise. Puis, tu es venu pour nous. Tu nous a battu. A la loyale. Nous sommes vaincus. Nos genoux ont pliés. Nos armées sont tombées. Mais notre fierté, notre dignité, notre gloire, notre courage, JAMAIS ne s'effondreront ! Prends tous les territoires que tu veux, Rome ! Conquis la Germanie, conquis la Scandinavie, conquis donc la terre toute entière ! Mais jamais le courage du vainqueur n'égalera celui du vaincu qui s'est battu jusqu'à la mort. Jamais, je ne cesserais de me battre. Quand bien même je disparaîtrais, je serais encore là. Je suis Armoricaine. Je suis Celte. Je suis Gauloise. Je suis Humaine. JE SUIS UNE GUERRIERE ! Je ne porterais pas ton drap.

- Mais tu ne vas pas sortir nue !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas toi qui vas t'en plaindre ! Tu n'es que le résidu de ce que tu appelles les décadents, multipliant orgie et torture, ignobles spectacles pour le plaisir des hommes et esclavage immoral.

- Vous sacrifiez bien des hommes à vos dieux !

- Nous sacrifions les vaincus. Rome. La Gaule se libèrera un jour. Et ce jour-là, c'est toi qui seras sacrifié à Taranis, dieu de la guerre qui voit son peuple martyrisé.

La jeune femme l'avait poussé et était sortie.

* * *

Et, mystérieusement, Rome a fait disparaître l'Armorique en l'intégrant à la Lyonnaise...

Review ? :3

TO MY ENGLISH READER :

Arf, on , you can't give your email adress normally... This is mine : . .book (there is an ) hotmail . com

(le français qui veulent la prendre pour me parler, je vous en prie XD)


	25. Biloute

Titre : Biloute

Personnages : Enfant!Nord-Pas-de-Calais - Angleterre

Rating : K+

Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis coupable de rien, c'ets la faute d'Elrick. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Arthur avait déjà regretté d'avoir envahi des régions ou des nations. Souvent à cause de leur caractère. Là, il regrettait d'avoir envahi Quentin Lefebvre, une des petites régions de France, durant la guerre de cent ans. Pas que l'enfant –à peine neuf ans en apparence- soit insupportable mais…Disons qu'ils n'avaient pas le même langage. Exprès pour le comprendre, Angleterre avait appris le français. Malgré tout, il se heurtait toujours à cette barrière des langues.

Toujours.

- Quentin, c'est le bazar dans ta chambre, tu vas me ranger ça !

- D'accord ! Elle est où l'wassingue ?

- La quoi ?

- El' wassingue !

- Mais c'est quoi une « eulwassingue » ?

- Ben, eun' wassingue c'est eun' wassingue !

- …Je vais m'occuper de ta chambre, vas lire.

Un autre jour, le petit albinos aux yeux violets avait été jouer dehors avec William, ou Cornouailles, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant à l'époque. Il était rentré couvert de boue.

- Va prendre un bain, tu es couvert de boue !

- Ben quoi ? Pas l'droit d'm'inberdouiller un peu ?

- Pardon ?

- Mais t'es vraiment un bâbâche, toi, t'y comprend rien !

Pays de Galles avait trouvé le langage de l'enfant tout à fait intéressant, surtout le fait qu'Arthur n'y comprenait rien, et était parti dans la région pour l'apprendre, afin de savoir ce que Quentin disait à son petit frère. Et maintenant qu'il comprenait le vocabulaire bizarre du français, il en apprenait des belles. Et puis, au moins, il comprenait quand le petit lui disait qu'Angleterre était « in guince ». Saoul, donc.

Et puis, le joli surnom que Quentin avait trouvé à son « tuteur ». « Biloute ». Arthur était resté perplexe et avait demandé à Francis. Gêné, le français avait répondu que c'était un petit surnom affectif. Dylan n'avait rien dit, riant sous cape en entendant le petit garçon appeler Arthur « Eh, biloute ! » et l'autre en être très content.

Dîner de famille chez les Kirkland.

- On comprend pas grand-chose à ce qu'il dit mais il est gentil ! lança Carlin.

Allistor et Dylan haussèrent les épaules. Le gallois avait appris à son frère quelques mots du langage particulier de la conquête d'Angleterre et ils riaient sous cape.

- Biloute, y'a plus d'flotte !

- Il y en a dans la cuisine.

- Attends ! Mais tu le laisses t'appeler comme ça ?! s'étonna Seamas.

- Ben…Oui, c'est un surnom affectif…Non ?

- Non, mais parce que ça veut dire « petite bite » quand même !

Arthur se tourna vers sa petite conquête. Qui avait subitement disparut.

On ne le retrouva que lorsque Francis le récupéra.

Il tira la langue à Arthur

Et l'appela « biloute ».

* * *

Ouassingue : Serpillère

Inberdouiller : se sâlir

Bâbâche : Idiot

Allistor : Mais Seamas, fallait pas le dire, c'était drôle...

Arthur : Parce que tu le savais ?

Allistor : Euh...Erm...Hum...

Review ? :3


	26. Viquipédie

Titre : Viquipédie

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Basse Normandie

Note de l'auteur : Viquipédie signifie Wikipédia en normand...Si, si...Bonne lecture !

* * *

- PREUVE ULTIME !

Léan sursauta lorsque le petit breton qu'était Stefan débarqua en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, en plein meeting régional. Il grogna et retira la main intruse.

- Preuve ultime de quoi ?

- Que le normand c'est une langue!

Il haussa un sourcil. Allons bon, qu'avait-il inventé encore ? Et il était pas sensé lui rpouver que le normand n'était PAS une vraie langue ?

Stefan posa sa malette d'ordinateur portable sur la table et en sortit l'objet, l'ouvrant et l'allumant. Sous le regard perplexe de Basse-Normandie, il alluma Wikipédia.

- Prenons un article sûrement très populaire car très général : France. Maintenant, regarde la barre des langages ! Alors, ça c'est des pays, ça, l'Alemannish, c'est un dialecte suisse, alsacien et pleins d'autres trucs je crois, un dialecte, hein, pas une langue nationale ! Puis des trucs que je sais pas et qui sont écrits bizarrement et là ! Brezhoneg ! Breton ! Català ! Catalan !

- Oui, et ?

- Attends, attends ! Corsu, corse, et Euskara, basque. Y'a même latin ! Une langue morte ! Y'a des taaaaaaas de langues possibles, de l'écossais, du gallois, de l'occitan, du picard même ! Et là y'a « nouormand » ! Bon, par contre ils signalent que c'est pas vraiment du normand, c'est du jersyais. Mais le jersyais c'est du normand, donc…

Le breton cliqua dessus.

- Et après, tu oses dire que ma langue ne ressemble à rien ? La tienne, c'est du français écrit par un gamin de trois ans ! « Dans la mûsique, Hector Berlioz, Georges Bizet, Claude Debussy, Erik Satie 'taient des compositeurs tchi sont bein connus l'travèrs du monde. » C'pas une langue, c'est du foutage de gueule.

* * *

Quentin : Et y'a pas ch'ti, ou dunkerquois...?

Euh...Review ? :3


	27. Vente

Titre : Vente

Personnages : Corse - Autriche

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Corse était tranquillement chez lui à astiquer sa carabine. Il était un peu inquiet. Les dernières vagues qu'il avait faites n'avaient pas plu à Italie qui, en déficit, s'était mis en tête de le vendre à un autre pays. Le vendre. Non mais sans blague. Pourquoi pas plutôt lui donner son indépendance, hein ?

Il ne savait pas trop où ça en était d'ailleurs. Il doutait que quelqu'un soit intéressé, après tout, l'acheter, c'était acheter le lot de problèmes allant avec. Et les problèmes, ça, les corses étaient très forts pour en créer.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce pouvait être un de ses amis –Francis, Quentin…- tout comme un potentiel « acheteur » suicidaire.

Il se leva, son arme bien en main, et alla ouvrir. C'était un homme brun à lunettes, avec un grain de beauté. De vue, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Autriche. Il n'avait aucun lien avec ce type. Il se doutait un peu du pourquoi de sa visite. Il lui colla le canon de sa carabine sous le nez en plissant les yeux.

- C'est pour ?

- Vous êtes Corse ?

- Le seul, l'unique, l'indépendant, oui.

- Indépendant…Pas pour longtemps, ma nation a acheté votre territoire à…

- J'suis pas à vendre.

L'aristocrate se racla la gorge et sortit un papier de sous sa veste. Christian haussa un sourcil lorsque l'autre lui mit sous le nez. Il baissa son arme et prit la feuille pour parcourir rapidement ses lignes.

- Traité…Acte de propriété…Oui, je vois. C'est très clair.

- Vous êtes donc sous mon contrôle et…

Avec un large sourire, Corse déchira la feuille en deux, carabine sous le bras, puis en quatre, en huit, avant de la réduire à l'état de petits morceaux et de mettre les morceaux dans les mains de l'aristocrate.

- Italie m'a vendu à vous. Or, on ne vend pas ce qui ne nous appartient pas. Je ne lui appartiens pas ! DU BALAI DE MA MAISON !

* * *

Et oui, l'Autriche a acheté la Corse juste avant la France mais els corses les ont renvoyé à coup de pied dans le derrière...

Au fait, pour que ce soit plus pratique de discuter avec vous, j'ai créé une page facebook appelé "Aristo Barjo" , j'y met un peu n'importe quoi.

Review ? :3


	28. Ragnarok

Titre : Ragnarok

Personnages : Basse-Normandie - Danemark

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Ben...Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mouriiiiiiiir !

Léan était content. Il était tout content, tout heureux, et souriait en frottant les cheveux de son petit frère totalement paniqué et réfugié dans ses bras. Basse-Normandie n'est pas superstitieux de nature. Alors même si sa religion scandinave avait prédit la fin du monde, le Ragnarok, pour ce 22 février, lui n'y croyait pas. En 1066, ils avaient déjà prédit une fin du monde alors que c'était simplement la « comète de Halley » (en réalité une boule de feu lancée par lui-même sous la colère d'apprendre qu'Harold avait piqué le trône de Guillaume le Bâtard). En 1099, il y en avait eu une aussi. Sans oublier le fameux vingt-et-un douze deux-mille-douze…Alors la fin de monde, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'y croire, ou alors de se dire que ce serait le jour où Bretagne serait aimable (donc jamais).

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Danemark y croit et vienne chez lui à la limite des larmes, effrayé par la perspective de mourir. En temps normal, il lui aurait expliqué que la fin du monde n'arriverait pas. Mais ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait voir son petit frère ainsi…

- Je suis désolé d'avoir souvent dit que tu étais un lâche, en fait, tu es le plus courageux viking que je connaisse ! Et je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu parce que tu disais toujours que je serais le plus fort des nordiques alors que j'ai même pas pu protéger Norvège de Suède !

- Mais non, tu m'as pas déçu, et je maintiens ce que j'ai toujours dit.

Matthis se blottit contre son frère aîné. D'accord, il n'y croyait pas du tout à cette stupide histoire de Ragnarok, il avait passé l'âge. Mais comme ça, il avait un hyper bon prétexte pour faire un câlin à son grand frère et s'excuser de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire sans devoir se justifier.

Il était génial.

* * *

Léan : Joyeux Ragnarok, tout le monde !


	29. Bretagne

Titre : Bretagne

Personnages : Calédonie - Ancienne Bretagne - Child!Stefan-Nolwenn-Allistor-Arthur-Dylan

Rating : K+

Note de l'auteur : Les soldats romains sont partis du mur à cause de problèmes en Germanie...Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tonton !

Calédonie se retourna en voyant Allistor et Stefan débarquer dans le salon, essoufflés. Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent de courir le temps de reprendre un peu leur respiration. Il les détailla quelques instants. Leurs cheveux rouges pour l'un, roux pour l'autre, étaient sales et parsemés de brindilles et de feuilles. Il avait Sali leur vêtements et avaient les genoux et les mains pleins de terres.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez pas encore été près du mur d'Hadrien ?

Les deux frères baissèrent les yeux en tortillant leurs doigts. Il soupira et faillit se donner une claque sur le front avant de se rappeler que sa force inhumaine le tuerait s'il faisait ça. Nolwenn s'accrocha à ses jambes, observant ses deux aînés.

- D'accord , on y a été alors que tu nous avais dit de pas le faire, mais il n'y a plus de soldats !

- Pardon ? Impossible.

- Mais puisque qu'on te le dit ! Pouf, plus de soldats, ils sont tous partis !

Le calédonien réfléchit quelques instants. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus tenter d'attaquer ce fichu mur, se faisant repousser à chaque fois et craignant de mettre les enfants en danger. Rome devait avoir des problèmes ailleurs et avaient fait déplacer ses soldats. Mais et Bretagne ? N'avait-il pas peur de ce que l'irréductible breton pouvait faire en l'absence de soldats ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il attrapa Nolwenn et la mit sur ses épaules et prit les garçons dans ses bras. La force inhumaine, ça avait de sacrés avantages des fois.

Il sortit prudemment et marcha longtemps, jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien construit par ce sale romain pour les empêcher, Hibernie et lui, d'aider Bretagne.

Pas un seul soldat.

- Tu vois, on te l'avait dit !

- Chut, ils sont peut-être cachés.

Il fit un tour, observant les postes de garde mais non. Plus aucun soldat. Un horrible pressentiment le prit. Rome connaissait Bretagne. A la moindre faille dans le mur, il en aurait profité pour tout démonter. Il signala aux enfants qu'il allait courir, et donc qu'ils devaient s'accrocher, et se précipita jusqu'à la maison de son petit frère breton. Il pâlit. Brûlée.

Agenouillés devant les débris se trouvaient Dylan et Arthur. L'adolescent tenait son petit frère contre lui. Calédonie s'approcha, n'osant pas demander ce qui était arrivé à Bretagne, craignant la réponse.

Allistor descendit de ses bras pour aller vers son frère aîné.

- Dylan, il s'est passé quoi… ?

- Rome et Bretagne…Se sont battus…Arwel a perdu, encore vivant mais faible et Rome est parti en nous enfermant dans la maison…Au début, on a pas compris…Mais les soldats ont…Ils ont…Ils ont mis le feu et…Et Bretagne a réussi à nous sauver mais lui a…Il est…

L'adolescent éclata en sanglots et Allistor tâcha de le consoler maladroitement. Calédonie serra les poings à s'en faire mal et posa Stefan et Nolwenn au sol.

- Salopard de romain, il avait sûrement peur qu'un de vous deux ne reprenne le flambeau …

- Aucun risque…Je ne suis pas fait pour être une grande nation, je suis trop gentil…Et Arthur est trop jeune…

- Et moi j'ai pas du tout, mais pas du tout, envie d'être une nation ! renchérit Allistor.

Calédonie lui frotta les cheveux avant d'observer Nolwenn et Stefan.

- Nolwenn, Stefan.

- Oui ?

- Je peux vous confier une tâche ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Grandissez vite. Grandissez et protégez cette terre et ce peuple que Bretagne a chéri. C'est ça, votre tâche. Je veux que vous soyez la Bretagne. Vous vous en sentez capable ? n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous ne pensez pas être à la hauteur.

- Moi j'en suis capable !

- Je suis d'accord avec Nolwenn ! On…On peut le faire ! renchérit Stefan, un peu moins sûr que sa sœur.

Calédonie leur sourit, pensif. C'était ce que voulait Bretagne, il en était sûr. Il aurait très bien pu s'échapper de la maison enflammée avec ses neveux. Arwel se disait-il qu'il était temps pour lui de partir ? Ou avait-ce un rapport avec son combat contre la déesse Morrigan ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

Il retint ses larmes pour éponger celles de ses neveux. Son petit frère avait disparu. Comme Armorique. Comme Celte allait bientôt disparaître. Hibernie et lui suivraient. Hybérie aussi, Gaule, Rome lui-même…Ils étaient en train d'entrer dans une époque…Qui n'était déjà plus la leur, mais celle de la génération suivante.

* * *

Review ? :3


	30. Paris

Titre : Paris

Personnages : Ile de France - Dietrich Von Choltitz - Paris

Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : J'avais déjà un peu parlé de Von Choltitz, i'm semble...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ile-de-France jubilait presque intérieurement. Mais presque seulement car elle ne pouvait oublier que, même si elle parvenait à sauver Paris, combien d'autres villes avaient été rasées, leur populations massacrées et leurs bâtiments bombardés ?

Cependant, elle pensait pouvoir échapper à la capitale ce triste sort. Von Choltitz, le général allemand en charge de Paris, adorait cette ville. Il adorait son histoire. Il adorait sa grandeur. Ses monuments. Ses enfants qui courraient dans les rues, insouciants malgré l'occupation. Sa majestueuse tour qui dominait le monde et entourait la ville de ses bras protecteurs. Oui, l'allemand aimait Paris de tout son être. Elle le voyait mal détruire cette ville qu'il idolâtrait. Mais elle voulait en être sûre. Elle connaissait le poids des mots de son supérieur. La peur d'être puni. De mourir. D'être disgracié. Sur cette balance, elle devait faire en sorte que l'amour pour Paris de Von Choltitz pèse plus lourd que son obéissance aveugle à Hitler.

Et pour ça, elle avait une nouvelle idée.

- Monsieur Von Choltitz ?

- Oui, Marianne ?

Elle eut un léger sourire. Un nouveau progrès. Lors de son arrivée, le général allemand daignait à peine lui adresser la parole. A présent, il lui parlait régulièrement avec les marques de respect qui lui étaient dues. De toute manière, presque tous les humains respectaient les représentants. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment du même monde. Les représentants n'avaient pas le droit de toucher aux humains, sinon, ce serait bien trop simple pour assassiner les dirigeants fous d'un pays ennemi.

- Vous ai-je déjà fait rencontrer Paris ? Je veux dire, le représentant de cette ville.

- Il ne me semble pas, étant donné que c'est vous que je garde « prisonnière » ici.

- Cela vous intéresserait-il de le rencontrer ?

- Evidemment !

Marianne lui proposa donc de l'accompagner jusqu'au domicile de la capitale. En chemin, elle lui décrit le caractère qu'avait, auparavant, Jean. Joueur, courtois, toujours aimable et plein de vie, à faire la cour aux jolies dames et à idéaliser les mademoiselles, les élevant à un rang au-dessus de dieu. Mais évidemment, avec la guerre, il avait un peu perdu de sa superbe.

Néanmoins, la capitale vint aimablement leur ouvrir lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant chez lui et les fit entrer. Comme l'avait dit la région, c'était une personne cultivé avec qui il était agréable de discuter. Malgré ses cernes et ses joues creuses, il restait énergique. Comme le dictait la bienséance, il proposa un apéritif à ses invités pas invités, les installant dans le salon.

Il connaissait ce général allemand pour avoir entendu parler de lui mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'adresser à lui en face à face. Ironique lorsqu'on savait qu'il gouvernait sa ville. Il savait qu'il aimait Paris, la grande, la belle, la Ville Lumière, la Capitale de la Mode, la Ville de l'Amour et du Romantisme…

Il descendit à sa cave en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait leur servir comme alcool. Alors qu'il descendait ses escaliers, il sentit ses jambes brusquement céder sous lui et chuta au bas des marches. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il s'aida de ses bras pour se relever, se tenant au mur, les jambes flageolantes. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en comprenant ce que signifiait cette nouvelle perte de contrôle de son corps. Une nouvelle explosion avait dû retentir dans Paris. Combien de personnes avaient été emportées par la déflagration cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qui avait sauté ?

Pourquoi ?

- Hum…Paris…Vous allez bien… ?

Il sursauta et essuya rapidement ses yeux en se retournant, reconnaissant l'accent allemand. Le général avait dû entendre sa chute. Marianne se tenait derrière lui, le couvant lui, sa Capitale, de son regard inquiet.

- Hum, oui, tout…Va très bien…

- Vous êtes tombé ?

- Oui, j'ai loupé une marche, rien de grave !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Meuh oui, je…J'arrive tout de suite.

Arf, que c'était gênant d'être surpris dans une telle position de faiblesse pour une Capitale. Si Londres était là, il lui passerait une gueulante. Et il l'enfermerait dans la tour de Londres. Brrr.

Non, peu importait. Il devait continuer de se battre. Ile-de-France empêchait Von Choltitz de faire sauter Paris. Lui, il offrait des refuges aux résistants. Ils devaient continuer. Ensemble.

* * *

Paris : Comment ça "enfermé dans la Tour de Londres" ?

Londres : Amènes toi vieux schnock !

Review ? :3


	31. Corse

Titre : Corse

Rating : T

Personnages : Italie - Corse

Note de l'auteur : J'aimerais saluer le courage de l'Italie lors de la seconde guerre mondiale lorsqu'elle a décidé d'attacher la Cors eà son territoire. On comprend pourquoi elle l'a pas gardé jusqu'à la fin de l'occupation. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Veee ! On va à nouveau former une grande famille !

Corse ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ça et tenta de se débattre. Vain. L'allemand le tenait bien trop solidement et il avait les mains attachées dans le dos. Il était totalement impuissant pour le coup. Livré à son cousin. Tch. Lui qui s'était battu pour être indépendant de ce crétin d'italien, il revenait à la case départ.

Allemagne s'en alla en indiquant à Feliciano de faire attention car « ce corse est hargneux ». Le brun étreignit Christian qui ne lui fit pas la grâce d'un seul geste. Etonné, l'italien se redressa et le regarda.

- Christian ?

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il en français.

Feliciano cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la froideur de son cousin à son égard.

- Tu ne sais plus comment parler italien ? demanda-t-il en français.

- Je ne parle pas italien, je suis corse. Une région de France.

- Mais…Christian…

- TA GUEULE ! J'y crois pas ! Tu penses vraiment qu'on va redevenir UNE FAMILLE ?! Et quand est-ce qu'on a été une famille, précisément ?! A l'époque où tes putains de génois réduisaient mon peuple en esclavage ?! L'époque où tu me prenais pour le dernier des cons en me promettant de faire quelque chose pour mes corses qui crevaient ?! Et là toi et ton enculé d'allemand vous avez ravagé la France ! Torturé MA VRAIE FAMILLE ! Et tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te sauter dans les bras ?! Non ! Alors tu sais quoi mon grand ? Je vais te pourrir la vie, je vais faire sauter ta maison, je vais empoisonner tes repas et cirer ton escalier !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre l'italien éclata en sanglots. L'allemand rappliqua en entendant le bruit et attrapa Christian par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!

- Oh, rien, des retrouvailles de famille comme au bon vieux temps.

* * *

Francis : Ouais, hypocrite !

Christian : Euh Francis, je te rappelle qu'à l'époque de ma révolte, tu te disais mon meilleur ami mais tu as été le premier à me menacer de m'attaquer si je me révoltais.

Francis : Maiiiis...

Review ? :3


End file.
